My Best Friend's Brother
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: Rocky falls in love with CeCe older brother Logan. They have a secret relationship behind CeCe and Ty back. CeCe has always hated Tinka older brother Gunther, but what happens when she cheats on her boyfriend with the guy she claimed to hate? Tinka and Ty become close and fall in love. Deuce and Dina are in the mix of all this drama. Mostly Rogan GeCe/Tynka/Deucina
1. Oh Brother

Chapter 1: Oh Brother

_Disclaimer – I do not own shake it up or any of the Character. Although, I do own this laptop and everything else I type._

**A/N: Hey fellow readers, this is my first Rogan (Rocky& Logan) love story. As you could see, I already fell in love with the pair, even if it doesn't happen. Good news is there will be a lot of GeCe, Tynka and Deucina for you GTRD fans. This story will be a lot different from my other once. Three of the guys are 3 years are older than the girls and you'll find out why. Any who, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

My name is Rocky Blue, I just moved to Chicago from New York City. It's only been two days and already I miss that New York. Why do my parents hate me so much, to the point that they would make me move to another state, in the middle of my junior year? They say it's because they wanted to be closer to Ty since he's in college. I say that's a lie. I hope I can get used to this new environment, because I definitely don't like change.

"Ty, can you drive any faster? I'm going to be late for school," I said.

"Rocky… "he started, "I'm tired, my head hurts and I got a bruise on my butt that's the size of Texas! So don't rush me."

"Hey, it's not my fault you were trying to ride a skateboard and fell right on your ass. That's what you get for trying to impress some girls," I told him.

"I was not trying to impress any girls, for your information, Rocky. I met some guys at college and they were trying to teach me how to skateboard."

"But you don't skateboard. Yeah, you're a good dancer and you know how to rap, but skateboarding is definitely not your thing."

"Don't get me wrong, skateboarding may not be my thing. Although, those guys get more girls than me. I went to Concussion Park with them and I haven't been able to stay out of there ever since."

"Do you realize that this conversation isn't going anywhere right now?"

"Screw you, Rocky," he said, parking the car in front of my new school.

"Do I have to go in there?" I asked.

Ty glared at me. "You called me at 5 o'clock this morning to come pick you up and take you to school. Do you really want to hear the answer to that question right now?"

"Geez," I scolded at him. "You don't have to be so mean about it."

"You have a good day, Rocky," Ty smirked.

"And I hope yours sucks," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Ty sticked his tongue back at me and drove.

"Wow, I'd thought me and my brother had problems," a voice spoke.

I turned around to see who it was and there was girl standing there and she had to be around my age. She had red, curly hair and a great sense of style. "Who are you?" I asked her.

"CeCe Jones. It's nice to meet you," she replied and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Raquel Blue but everyone calls me Rocky."

CeCe giggled. "Now I could see why. That name is hilarious."

I frowned. "What's wrong with my first name?"

"It's not a bad name. Rocky just fits you better."

"That's what my best friend Kat said when she gave me this name. Now that I think about it, you two are exactly alike."

CeCe flipped her hair. "Does she have fabulous red hair like me?"

"Well, it used to be blond but she dyed it."

"Redheads do have more fun."

"Really, I thought blondes have more fun?"

"Apparently not. My best friend Tinka is blonde and there is nothing fun about her," she replied

"Oh, that explains why you said what you said," I weakly chuckled.

"I already like you, Rocky, and I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she said, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Cool, I only been here two minutes and already I made a friend," I told her.

* * *

"Hey, Tinka and Dina," CeCe said. "This is Rocky Blue and she's new here."

"It's nice to meet you, Rocky," Dina said.

Tinka sneered. "It's nice to see a new face around John Hughes High School."

I glanced at CeCe. "I thought you said she was mean?"

Tinka glared at CeCe. "Excuse me? You said what?"

"Rocky, you misunderstood me. I specifically said that Tinka wasn't fun," CeCe explained.

"Oh…I'm not fun. Tell me CeCe, who was the one that threw you all those expensive surprise birthday parties, huh? It wasn't Santa Claus," Tinka taunted.

"Of course it wasn't Santa Claus, Tinka, because Santa Claus only comes around Christmas time."

"CeCe, Santa Claus isn't real," I said.

"Of course there is a Santa Claus, Rocky. Are you insane?" CeCe asked.

"Rocky, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dina asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, walking towards her.

"How can I explain this?" Dina asked herself, taking a deep breath. "We all know that Santa Claus is not real, right?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"CeCe, on the other hand, thinks that Santa Claus is real."

"But how, didn't her parents tell her that Santa Claus wasn't real when she was 12?" I asked, confusingly.

"Yes, they did. She doesn't believe them."

"She doesn't believe her parents, but she believes in Santa Claus! What kind of nutty nut ball would believe in Santa Claus at sixteen?"

"That nutty nut ball that you are referring to is my best friend. I still love her though," Dina said.

"I see."

"Hey Rocky, what class you got first?" CeCe asked.

"I have Biology," I replied.

"Oh, me too," CeCe said.

"Well, I got to go. Good luck Rocky," Tinka said, walking down the corridor.

"Later, Tinka," I said.

"That's my cue too. Make sure CeCe doesn't distract you too much in class," Dina said, walking in the opposite direction.

"You ready to go?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah sure," I replied.

When we arrived inside Biology class, I took my seat right next to CeCe. Everybody stared at me like I was an alien from outer space or something. It freaked me out and I definitely didn't like to be stared at.

"Hey, baby," a guy said, kissing CeCe on the cheek. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"That is Rocky and she's the new girl here," CeCe replied.

"Nice to meet you, Rocky. I'm Deuce Martinez, CeCe's boyfriend," he greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too, Deuce." I said, shaking his hand.

"Isn't he adorable?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah, cute," I replied.

* * *

After school was finally over, Tinka offered me a ride home. Her brother was coming to pick us up and CeCe seemed a little irritated about it. "I can't believe my brother would do this to me again!" CeCe shouted.

"You know how he is, CeCe. Just give it a break because Gunther's coming," Tinka said.

"Oh, that makes it a whole lot better, Tinka. Now I have to sit in a car with a guy I can't stand the sight of for longer than ten minutes."

"What's wrong with Tinka's brother?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong with my brother, Rocky. He and CeCe just don't get along," Tinka explained.

"He dyed my hair sea green, Tinka. I looked like a sea monster for weeks."

"And you called immigration to deport him. I had to show them proof that he wasn't an immigrant."

CeCe laughed. "That was hilarious."

"How is that funny?" I asked.

"She's a lunatic, that's why," Tinka replied. "Thank god, he's here already."

Gunther's car pulled up in front of the school. Tinka sat down in the front seat and I sat down in the back with CeCe.

"Gunther, this is my friend Rocky," Tinka introduced.

"Hello bay-bee, nice to meet you," Gunther said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

CeCe snorted. "That's the way blonde talks."

"CeCe, I told you about calling me that," Gunther said.

"And I don't care."

"Okay you two, that's enough and I definitely do not want to hear this today," Tinka said.

"She started," Gunther said.

"Gunther, she's mad because Scooter didn't come pick her up today," Tinka explained.

"That's because he had something to do. I was talking to him earlier," Gunther explained.

"That's not the point, Gunther. He didn't tell me until the last minute," CeCe said.

"He's one of my best friends, CeCe. Why would you think Scooter would do something purposely like that, just to annoy you? Besides, that sounds more like me."

"Grrr!" CeCe groans. "And people wonder why I can't stand you."

"I can't stand you more, bay-bee," He smirked.

"Do they always do this, Tinka?" I asked.

"Seven days a week, on the clock. I'm surprised that they didn't kill each other already," Tinka said.

Gunther's car made a complete stop. "This is your stop, CeCe. Now get the heck out," he said.

"Wait, you live here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, since I was a little girl," she replied.

"What a coincidence, because I just moved here."

"Are you serious? That's your family that moved in upstairs from us?"

"I guess so," I smiled in excitement.

"Oh, we are totally having sleepovers."

Gunther glanced back at them. "That's great! Now once again, get out."

"Rude much," I said getting out the car.

"Now you know why I can't stand that sparking buffoon," CeCe said.

"CeCe, I'll call you tonight. Bye, Rocky." Tinka waved.

"Bye Tinka!" I shout.

* * *

I walked CeCe to her apartment and headed straight for the elevator. The elevator finally arrived to the 3rd floor and the door swings open. Inside stood this really hot guy, he was completely gorgeous, in which all I could do was drool and stare at him. When he noticed me, I quickly looked away and walked inside the elevator.

He spoke to me first. "Hello, I'm Logan. What's your name?"

I smile, "I'm Raquel, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Logan said, trying to keep his eyes off me. "I never saw you around here before."

"That's because I just moved here," I said, blushing bashfully.

"You did?" He asked, as the elevator door swing right open.

"Yeah," I replied, walking out. He walked out after me and followed me down the hall. "Um, do you live on this floor?" I asked.

"No, I live on 3rd floor."

"Then why are you on the 4th floor?"

"Because a friend of mine lives on the 4th floor."

I chuckled in embarrassment, "Oh, that explains why you're here than. I'm sorry that I thought you were following me."

"Zam! Don't worry about it. None taken."

"I'm just going to go inside now," I said, walking inside my apartment.

"Logan, you're back." Ty said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked.

"I told you I had a friend that lives on this floor." Logan grinned.

"Yeah, Logan is a friend from college. As a matter of fact, he's the one teaching me how to skateboard," Ty explained.

I glanced at Logan. "You're the one that almost got my brother killed?"

"Um, I wouldn't say. He wanted to learn how to skateboard, so I taught him," Logan replied.

"Because of you, he could of got hurt or even worse!" I taunted.

"Cool out, Rocky. I can take care of myself," Ty said.

"She's right. Your sister has every right to be upset at me," Logan said.

"No, she doesn't. Rocky, go to your room," Ty said.

"You're not the boss of me," I said with a smug look on my face.

"Yes, I am until mom and dad come back home."

"Ugh! This is so unfair!"

"Dude, just leave her alone." Logan said.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" CeCe asked, walking inside the apartment.

My eyes widened in shock. "You know him too, CeCe?"

"Yeah! He's my brother," she replied. "In which, he would rather hang out with his friend than to come pick his sister up at school."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Cissy. I have my reasons," Logan said.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Little Scooter!" she shouted.

"I told you not to call me that!" he shouted back.

"And I told you to stop calling me Cissy but you never seem to listen, because your head so far up your –"

"Okay, language! We do not curse in this house," I said.

"Sorry, Rocky." CeCe mumbled.

"Yeah, excuse my sister's mouth. She cusses like a sailor," Logan said.

"Logan came here to help me move furniture around. My parents aren't home and I needed the help last minute," Ty explained.

"That explains why he didn't come to get you. CeCe." I said.

"I'm mad because he knows I can't stand to be in the same car as Gunther," CeCe told us.

"Sparkly guy? He's pretty funny and all the girls seem to like him," Ty said.

"Not all girls," CeCe corrected.

"You are so full of it CeCe! When we were little, you used to have the crazy crush on Gunther. You even used to follow us around the how. Now zam!"

CeCe mouth opens in shock. "I did not Logan!"

"Yes you did! You even try to kiss him once time."

"That's not true! I tripped and fell on his lips," she said.

"CeCe, what you just said didn't make any sense," I told her.

"Thank you!" Logan shouts. "She's just mad that Gunther would never go out with her. News flash, he's three years older than you!"

"You're an asshole, Logan," CeCe says, rushing out of the apartment.

"I said there was no cursing! Why doesn't anybody listen to me?!" I yelled.

"Rocky, it's over. Just let it go," Ty said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry you guys had to hear that," Logan said, about to leave outside the apartment.

"Where are you going, Logan?" Ty asked.

"I'll be right back in a little while Ty. I have to go cheer my sister up before she runs back and tells Dad. By the way. Rocky, it was nice to finally meet you."

I blushed. "It's nice to meet you too, Logan."

He smiled at me before leaving the apartment. For some reason, I felt this attraction between us even though he almost killed my brother. I didn't know what this attraction was, but he was differently too old for me and off limits. Either way, my heart wouldn't stop beating fast. I was definitely crushing on my best friend's brother.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I need to know some feedback in order to continue on with this story. Every couple will get their fair share of scene time, however this story will be mostly be about Rocky and Logan. Later**


	2. Meeting Me Halfway

Chapter 2: Meeting Me Halfway

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the wonderful reviews. I just wanted to point out that all my ideas are original, and I like to change things up a bit every now and then when it comes to my stories. Even though Gunther is younger than Tinka by couple of minutes in the show, I wanted to make him 21/2 years older than Rocky, CeCe and Deuce. That would make him 20 years old and Tinka 17. Logan and Ty are 2 years older than Rocky and CeCe, making them both 19 and the girls going on 17. I do hope you guys enjoy this plot. Keep reading.**

* * *

Its has been almost a month since I moved to Chicago. I gained three best friends including a guy named Deuce. CeCe has become my best friend, even though she can be a pushover. I love her and all, but sometimes I feel like she doesn't listen to anything I have to say. CeCe's brother Logan is the exact opposite of her, and it's easy for me to say that I might have developed a little crush on him.

Okay, why am I lying to myself? I have a huge crush on Logan. We have a lot in common. We even agree on mostly everything together. The sad part about this story is I couldn't possibly date him. He is Ty's new best friend and CeCe brother. So basically, my chances with Logan are slim to none and all I can do is daydream about him.

"Earth to Rocky," CeCe spoke.

"Yeah, CeCe?" I answered. I forgot that I was in the cafeteria surrounded by friends.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah sure," I replied. They all stared at me in disbelief. "Okay, so maybe I kind of zoned out."

Tinka snorted. "Zoned out? Rocky, you were burning holes through Dina face."

My eyes lit up in surprise, "I was? Oh my god, I am so sorry Dina.

"It's cool Rocky. I figured you were daydreaming," Dina started. "But the question is who were you daydreaming about?"

"Uh…uh…nobody, I was just thinking about homework," I lied.

"Thinking about homework? Rocky, what planet did you come from?" Tinka asked.

"More importantly, who thinks about homework?" CeCe asked, with a smug look on her face.

I giggled. "A lot of people think about what homework they have to do that night, It's natural."

"Let me guess. That person is you right?" Dina asked.

I smiled, "Well, I'm not a straight A student for nothing."

"All-Ready-Then, can I exchange this best friend back for a new one?" CeCe asked, pointing at me.

"Hey! Hurtful," I sighed.

"If they had exchanges, CeCe, than I would have exchanged you years ago." Tinka said, sneering.

"You wish you can exchange me. Plus, I'm the only friend that can stomach your incredibly annoying accent and ridiculous choice of clothing," Cece said.

"No, you did not just go there," Tinka said, turning red.

"I already did," CeCe said, bitten a chunk off her biscuit.

"Here we go again," Dina said, rolling her eyes.

"Ladies, what did I miss?" Deuce asked, sitting next to CeCe.

"Besides CeCe and Tinka arguing, I say nothing," Dina replied.

"Come on ladies, you two are best friends. Can't you girls just kiss and make up." Deuce chuckled.

"Kiss and make up? Deuce, was that supposed to be funny?" Tinka asked.

CeCe glared at him. "Yes Deuce, do we look like a joke to you?"

"No, no, not at all babe," he replied.

I sighed in annoyance. "It never ends.

"Tell me about it," Dina said.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, CeCe and Tinka suggested that I come to _Shake It Up, Chicago_ and audition to become a background dancer with them. I got the job shortly after I performed and Gary was extremely impressed by my dance moves.

"On weekdays, we practice and on weekends, we perform. Also, I hope you get here on time and perform the dance moves we preferred for you." Gary explained.

I nodded. "That won't be a problem."

"Good! Welcome to _Shake It Up, Chicago_, Rocky." Gary said.

CeCe put her arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry, Gary. I'll make sure she gets here every day on time."

"I hope so, CeCe," he said, walking towards the back.

"Did you really need to tell him that?" I asked.

"What does it matter? You're a background dancer now!" she shouts in excitement.

"CeCe, Logan is here," Tinka says.

Hearing Logan's name made my body freeze up. Every time I'm around him, I get this fluttery feeling in my stomach. I never really had a boyfriend and If I had to choose a guy to date, than it will definitely be Logan Hunter.

"Hey girls," Logan greeted. "You guys ready to go?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah we're ready. Did you come alone?" CeCe replied, crossing her arms.

Logan chuckles. "Why does it matter if I came with someone? Do you want the ride or not?"

"Of course we want the ride. Let's go, CeCe and Rocky." Tinka said.

My eyes were still stuck on Logan as he walked back out the studio. "Rocky, are you coming?!" CeCe asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I replied, following after them.

* * *

After he dropped Tinka off at her apartment building, we headed straight for our own. I was sitting in the back seat admiring the back of Logan's head as he drove there. I know it sounds weird but I always try to find the littlest cutest things about Logan. Like the two moles on his face, they fit him perfectly, and how he always says zam in an outraging manner. Who would ever think that I would be into a guy that loves skateboarding more than anything?

"We're here," Logan said, parking the car.

"Thank god," CeCe started. "Now I can go upstairs and call Deuce."

I was looking around for my backpack but couldn't find in anywhere. "Uh…guys?"

CeCe glanced back at me. "Yes, Rocky?"

"I forgot my backpack at the _Shake It Up_ studio." I told her.

"No problem, we'll go back and get it then," Logan said, turning back on the car ignition.

"No, you two are going back there. Deuce is supposed to be meeting me at the house and I need to call him," CeCe explained.

Logan glanced back at me though the rear view mirror and I blushed a bit. "You okay with CeCe not being here, Rocky?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I replied.

"Okay, see you later, Rocky." CeCe said, getting out the car.

I got up from my back seat and sat in the passage seat next to Logan. He smiled pleasantly at me while I was putting on my seatbelt.

"You ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure," I replied, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

We drove back to _Shake It Up_ in silence before Logan got the courage to talk to me first. "So how was school?" he asked.

"It went well," I replied.

"I heard that you were at the top of your classes back at your old school."

"Yes I was. It's a shame that I had to move away from my friends, my co-workers and the life I once had."

"You can still have that life, just in a new place."

"That's easy for you to say, Logan. You've been living here your whole life."

"True that," he said, gazing at me. "So how old are you, Rocky?"

"I'll be seventeen in two months."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, I've been on a couple of dates and none of them I can actually call my boyfriend. What about you?"

"I only had one girlfriend and we dated three years, all through high school."

"Really, are you guys still together?"

"No, she cheated on me."

"I am so sorry to hear about that."

"Don't, things happen for a reason and it wasn't meant to be."

Logan stopped his car in front of the studio and I ran inside to get my backpack. Gratefully, it was still there where I left it. After I grabbed for my backpack, I rushed outside and got back inside the car.

"I see you found it," Logan said.

"Thank god! All my personal stuff is in here."

"Zam, can I see?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, you may not," I replied.

"I like how easily you shut me down."

"Why? No girl has ever shut you down before?"

He glanced at me with a reply. "Not as beautiful as you are."

I blushed. "Oh."

"Are you hungry, Rocky?"

"A little, I guess."

"Do you want to get something to eat and maybe afterwards we can go for a walk in the park?"

"How about we eat the food at the park?" I replied.

Logan grinned. "That sounds like a "zamtastic" idea."

I giggled. "Zamtastic is not even word."

"I know it's not. I made it up."

"I can see that. By the way, I don't eat –"

"Meat," Logan said, finishing her sentence.

"How did you know?"

"CeCe told me. Then she went on about how she can't go a year without eating a tasty pork chop."

"Are you serious?"

"You're zam right, I am."

I laughed. "Does she also give you trouble when it comes to eating her vegetables?"

"She sure does. CeCe hates vegetables."

"I know that. I had force feed her vegetables the other day."

"Really? You force fed my sister?"

"Yes I did. She was asking for it."

"Marry me?"

I quickly glance at him in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said, parking the car.

"Uh…" I groaned. "I just met you."

"I know. Crazy right?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Noooo, of course I am," he replied. "You thought I was serious?"

I chuckled in embarrassment. "Of course, I knew you were joking."

"Cool, let's go get you some kebabs" Logan said, getting out of his car.

"Kebabs? But I'm a vegan," I said to myself.

* * *

**At the park**

"Who knew that Bob's Kabobs would have tofu kebabs at their restaurant?" I said, walking through the park.

"That's whats so great about Bob's Kabob's. They have every type of shish kebab known to man."

"How long have you been working there?"

"Since I was 14-years-old and now I'm the manager there on weekends."

"You must really like your job."

"That and skate boarding," he said, throwing the remains of our food in the trash.

"I'm having a really great time with you, Logan."

"I'm having a great time with you too. It's too bad that you're still in high school," he said, sitting down on the bench right next to me.

"I would be out of high school sooner than you know it."

"Oh yeah," he said, scooting closer to me. "I hope you're not seeing anybody two years from now." The next thing I know, Logan was leaning towards my lips and I sat there staring at him, waiting for him to kiss me. "I want to kiss you so bad right now."

"Then do it. What are you waiting for?" I asked, smashing my lips on his. He gently gripped the back of my head and I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Logan pulled away after a few moments.

"I am so sorry, Rocky. We shouldn't have done that," Logan said.

I clear my throat. "But why not?"

"You're my friend's little sister," he replied, looking back at me. "I shouldn't have led you on like that and I'm truly sorry."

"Logan, I don't care if you're friends with my brother and I definitely don't care if I'm friends with your sister. I just want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, but not in this way."

"Then what other way can we be together?"

"There is no other way, Rocky. You're still underage."

"Logan, you're only two years older than me. You're not that much older than I am."

"Can we just forget this ever happen?" he asked.

"Sure," I sadly replied.

I was trying to hold back the tears from dripping down my face. It really hurt when he said to forget about what happened. I was starting to think that I was just a game to him. Some kid that he could play mind tricks with. You just can't lead a girl on and make her forget everything that happened. I'm smarter than this and I shouldn't let a guy break me that easily.

When I arrived home that night, I couldn't face the sight of my family, so I went to my room and cried myself to sleep. I know I said to myself that I shouldn't cry over a guy, but sometimes when you really like someone, you're better off just letting it go. That's what I get for liking my best friend's brother.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now let me know what you think and I will be back next week. Later.**


	3. The Jealousy Game part 1

Chapter 3: The Jealously Game Part 1

It's been over a week since my kiss with Logan, but sadly I couldn't get him off my mind. If I even thought about closing my eyes, just once, I could repeatedly see us making out over and over again inside the park. It freaked me out and I was starting to lose my mind. How could I let one guy get to me, so badly? There are plenty of other guys out there that would appreciate a girl like me. I'm pretty, smart and independent. What more can a guy ask for?

"Rocky," Tinka called.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Were you daydreaming again?" She asked.

"No. Why are you asking?" I replied anxiously.

"Because practice ended nearly 15 minutes ago and here you are still sitting on the dance floor like a loon," Tinka explained.

"Oh," I giggled, "I didn't realize."

Tinka smiled. "Sure you didn't, sweetheart. That's why I came over here to give you a wakeup call. CeCe thought it would be funny to leave you here a little longer."

"She did?" I asked, glaring over at her.

CeCe smiled and waved to me.

"Yes she did, now chop-chop, we have somewhere to be," Tinka replied.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, nowhere special, just to Crusty's to hang out with some guys."

"Some guys… Why didn't you and CeCe tell me this before?"

"What's the problem Rocky?" CeCe asked, walking up to us. "It's only Deuce and a couple of his really cute friends, no big deal."

"I'll be the judge of that." Tinka smiled.

"It's a big deal to me. I'm not even dressed properly to be meeting up with a couple of cute guys," I complained.

"You look fine to me. Tinka, tell Rocky she looks fine," CeCe said.

"I don't lie, CeCe, unlike you." Tinka started. "I think we should let Rocky go home first and fix that situation she has there," she said, pointing to my clothes.

"Thank you, Tinka," I said at first. "Hey! Are you trying to say my clothes are raggedy?

"You said it Rocky, not me," Tinka replied, with a smirk.

"And you thought I was the mean one," CeCe said to me.

* * *

We quickly took the train home, so I could get changed. Dina was pacing back and forth in front of mine and CeCe's apartment building. She looked really anxious for some reason.

"There you guys are. I've been waiting here for almost an hour," Dina complained.

"Sorry D," CeCe spoke. "Rocky was daydreaming about god knows what again."

"Again," Dina said, starting at me. "Boy Rocky, this is the 40th time this week and I'm dying to know what you're thinking about."

"Well, keep dying then, because she's never going to tell us," Tinka said, walking inside the building.

"Guys, it's really not that important. Trust me," I assure them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we heard that before." CeCe said, stepping inside the elevator.

"So we're going to CeCe's or Rocky's apartment?" Dina asked.

"My apartment, I need to get change." I replied.

We all got off the elevator on the 4th floor and walked towards my apartment.

"I think this is going to be the first time I've been to Rocky's apartment." Tinka said.

"Yeah, mine too." Dina added.

"You guys never been to my apartment before and I know you guys for like a month in the half now?" I asked.

"Obviously not," Tinka answered.

"Oh." I said, knocking on my door.

Gunther opens it up with a smirk on his face. "Hello bay-bee."

"Ewww, what are you doing here?" CeCe asked.

"That's none of your concern," Gunther replied, winking at CeCe.

CeCe stuck out her tongue with a smug look on her face.

"Who else is inside there besides you?" I asked.

"Just Ty and Logan, why do you ask?" he replied.

"I thought you guys were supposed to go away to some cabin for the weekend?" Tinka asked.

"We are Tinkabell, later on tonight."

CeCe rolled her eyes,."You got to be kidding me."

"I don't kid, bay-bee," he said, beaming at CeCe.

"Oh my god, can I just get through in peace," I said, walking pass Gunther.

Logan instantly looks at me once he heard my voice. I quickly looked away and rushed towards my room.

"Ay, Rocky," Ty called. "Where are you rushing to?"

"I need to get changed," I replied, walking inside my room and closing the door behind me.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So you ladies want something to drink?" Ty asked, looking at Tinka.

"No thank you," Tinka replied, bashfully.

"Sure, do you have soda?" Dina replied.

"We should, I'll go check." Ty said, walking inside the kitchen.

Tinka smiles at him.

"Tinka," Gunther called. Tinka glanced at her brother. "Can I talk to you privately, please?" He asked, standing up.

"Sure brother." Tinka reply, confusingly.

They walk back to Ty's bedroom and Gunther closes the door behind them.

"What was that about?" CeCe asked.

"I have no idea," Logan replied.

"You should, he's your best friend."

Logan chuckled in amusement. "Just because he's my best friend, means I'm supposed to know why he took his sister to the back?"

CeCe thinks before answering, "Exactly."

Logan snorted, "Whatever CeCe, this feud you got going on between you and Gunther needs to stop now."

"For your information, little scooter…" Dina and Ty laughed. "I was just asking a question and it didn't have anything to do with me and Gunther's little problem."

"One, I told you to stop calling me that and two, I'm glad you admit that you guys have problem, cissy."

CeCe mouth opened, than closed again. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Good, better for the both of us," he said.

"You guys are hilarious," Ty said, passing Dina her soda.

"They are, aren't they?" Dina agreed.

CeCe sighed in annoyance, "Where is Rocky? Deuce and the guys are waiting at Crusty's for us."

Logan quickly glanced at his sister. "What are you talking about? What Guys?"

"Oh, the girls and I are going on a date with a couple of hot guys," CeCe replied.

"I heard they are really nice," Dina added.

"Wow, my little sister going out on a date. She really is adjusting to this place." Ty said.

"And you can thank me. CeCe is "Match Maker" Jones," CeCe grinned.

Logan laughed.

"Why are you laughing about?" CeCe asked.

"I'm laughing because you're not going."

"But why not?" CeCe asked.

"Zam, because I said so," Logan

"That's not fair Logan, you're acting like I haven't been going with Deuce for a year now."

"It's not Deuce I don't trust, it's those other guys I don't trust and I'm sure Gunther and Ty will agree with me," Logan explained.

"Actually, I don't mind Rocky going out with another guy her age. She is smart and she definitely knows how to take care of herself. If it was an older guy around our age that would be a different story," Ty explained.

Logan started to sweat nervously.

"Thank you Ty," CeCe said, "See; I'm capable of taking care of myself, just like Rocky can."

"Whatever, I got to use the bathroom," Logan said, walking towards the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Dina asked.

CeCe shook her head, "I have no idea, Dina. He has been acting weird all week for some reason."

* * *

I just got finished putting on my favorite dress to wear for my date this afternoon. It was a white sundress with blue and yellow flowers on it. I applied lip-gloss to my lips and exited my room. I could hear bickering coming from inside Ty's room and it sounded like Tinka and her brother Gunther. I tip-toed to the door so I could get a better hearing of their conversation.

"I can't believe your acting like this, Gunther. You're acting like I was having sexual intercourses with him, by using my eyes!" Tinka shouted.

"Keep it down, Tinkabell! I don't want them to hear us," Gunther whispered.

"Oh, so you expect me to be all calm and relax, after you accused me of having some little girl crush on your friend?"

"Who is she talking about?" I asked myself.

"I never said you had a crush on Ty, but you kept blushing and smiling at him, Tinka. You forget that you and I have this bound like twins do. I can feel when my sister is attracted to another guy."

"Well your wrong about this Gunther. I don't get crushes on my older brothers friends, especially not one of my best friend's brothers."

"Okay sister, say no more. Let's just subject it dropped, okay."

"Good, I like the sound of that."

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind me.

I quickly turn around, standing face to face with Logan. "What are you doing back here?" I asked.

"I was just using the bathroom," Logan replied, scrolling at me. "Wow, you look –"

"Save it Logan, I got somewhere to be." I said, cutting him off.

"Wait Rocky," he said, lightly grabbing my hand. "I am really sorry, okay? Can we just leave that kiss behind us and be friends?"

"Unlike you, that kiss meant something to me and you expect me to just forget that it happened? I am not a toy you can play with Logan! I have feelings and you hurt them. Thanks to you, I can't stop thinking about you. So no Logan, we can't be friends. I can't be friends with somebody I feel strongly about."

Logan eyes started to tear up. "I didn't mean to hurt you. But I can't be with you."

"Of course can, now if you excuse me, there's a really cute guy waiting for me and I won't have him wait any longer," I said, yanking my hand away from him.

I continued to walk towards the living room, while Logan stood in the hallway, dumbfounded.

* * *

"Are you girls ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Tinka," CeCe replied.

"I'm here, I'm here." Tinka said, walking out from the back with Gunther and Logan behind her. "Well I'm ready to go, are you girl ready?"

"Sure." Dina said, standing up.

"Let's go." Tinka said, walking out the house first.

"Thank god, I hope they didn't leave us," CeCe said, walking out after Tinka.

"This should be fun," Dina smiled. "Bye, guys." She waved goodbye.

"You guys have fun at the cabin this weekend," I said, glaring at Logan before shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N: That was part one to the Jealousy Game. Most likely there will be three or four parts, but I'm not sure. The first two parts will be in Chicago, while the other two parts will be located in a cabin somewhere. By the way, thanks for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. Please continue to review and I will be back next week.**


	4. The Jealousy Game part 2

Chapter 4: The Jealously Game part 2

**Logan POV**

My face started to flush red. I might be wrong, but is she trying to make me jealous? If she is, then two can play that game.

Gunther chuckled. "Where are they on their way to?"

"They are going to Crusty's to meet up with a couple of guys," Ty replied.

"Tinka bell didn't tell me that," Gunther started. "Wait, is this like a date?"

"That's exactly what it is, dude?" Ty replied, once more.

"Why wasn't I informed? Of course I wouldn't be informed. CeCe probably set this up," he said, with a smug expression on his face.

"Hey Logan, why are you so quiet?" Ty asked.

I shook my head. "No reason, are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah, I could go for something to eat," Ty replied. "What about you Gunther?"

"That sounds like a prefect idea, before Danielle, Savanna and Piper show up," Gunther replied.

"Let's go before they get here," I said, walking towards the door. Once I opened the front door to leave, Danielle, Savannah and Piper appeared right before my eyes. "Holy zam…."

"Well hi Logan, where are you on your way to?" Danielle asked,

"Um….the guys and I were about to going to get some pizza," I replied.

"Oh, we can go for some pizza too," Piper spoke.

"I am sort of hungry," Savannah added.

"Oh zam…." I replied, out of thought.

"Is that my Goony bear?" Danielle asked, walking up to Gunther.

"Yes it is, my Danny bear," he replied, kissing her.

"Were you two high as a kite, when you gave each other those nicknames?" Ty asked.

"For your information Ty, I love my nickname," Danielle said.

"And so do I," Gunther added.

Ty shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So Ty, when are we going to give each other nicknames?" Savannah asked, with a smile on her face.

"How about in another dimension?" he replied.

"Wow," Savannah said, twirling her hair. "Wait, doesn't that have something to do with outer space?"

"Exactly," he replied.

"Bummer…" she said.

"So Logan," Piper smiled. "I get to sit next to you at the pizza place?"

Piper simply bites her bottom lip, while holding onto my hand. I glanced down at our hands, intertwined, and a blush creeps up on my face. "Yeah, you are more than welcome to sit next to me."

"Awesome, you ready to go then," Piper asked.

"Of course he's ready to go. We're all ready to go," Gunther replied.

"Let's get out of here then," Ty said, holding the door open.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

"Tinka, Dina and Rocky, I would like you ladies to meet Derek, Curt and Bryan," CeCe introduced.

"Nice to meet you ladies," Curt spoke first.

"It's nice to meet you guy too," Dina replied, with a pleasant smile.

"Do you ladies want to sit down?" Derek asked.

"Sure, I would love to," Tinka replied, sitting next to Derek.

The last guy, which was Bryan, stared at me and smiled. He was completely gorgeous and definitely worthy of getting over Logan.

"Hi, I'm Bryan," he greeted.

"I'm Rocky. It's nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

"I'm glad that everybody is getting along so far, but where's Deuce?" CeCe asked.

"I'm right behind you," he replied.

CeCe quickly twirls around. "Hey baby."

"Don't hey, baby, me, you're an hour late and the guys were about to leave," Deuce said.

"I know, this time I swear that it wasn't my fault," she told him.

"Then who's was it then," he asked.

"It was mine, sorry about that. Apparently someone likes to tell people stuff last minute," I replied, glaring at CeCe.

She smiled.

"You didn't tell Rocky," Deuce asked.

"I totally forgot, now get over it," CeCe replied.

"You're a pain, CeCe. You just better be lucky I still love you."

"Awww, I love you too, Deuce," she said, kissing him.

"Oh god, you two, please just sit down and shut up already," Tinka taunted.

"Woo, I liking the blond," Derek said, winking at Tinka.

Tinka blushed.

Dina took a seat right next to Curt and I sat down next to Bryan.

"So Dina, tell me about you," Curt spoke.

"We'll I come from a wealthy family, my father owns the Chicago mall and I sell the good," Dina explained, opening her jacket.

"Wow, you're a lot like Deuce, expect for the being wealthy and owning a mall part."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"What do you want to eat Tinka," Derek asked.

"I'm thinking about ordering a meat lover pizza," she replied.

Derek smiled. "I like you even more."

"And why is that?" Tinka asked.

"I love a woman that's loves a lot of meat on her pizza."

"Gosh, there something I never heard before."

"That's a good thing," Derek said, winking at her.

"So I heard you're the new girl in Chicago," Bryan said.

"I wouldn't say that I'm all that new. I've been in Chicago for almost two months now," I explained.

"Well you're new to me. I never met you before today, which I'm glad I did," Bryan said, with a gentle smile.

I smiled back. "I'm glad I met you too."

"Zam," Logan spoke.

I slowly glared over at him.

"Are you guys having fun?" Logan asked, smirking at me.

"Little Scooter, shoo fly, don't bother us," CeCe said, irritated.

"Oh, my little sister got jokes today," Logan said, holding her shoulders.

"What's up, man?" Deuce asked, fist pumping with Logan.

"Nothing much, just getting pizza with my lady," he replied.

"What? When did you get a girlfriend," CeCe asked.

"Since this week," he replied.

"And why wasn't I told?"

"Because it's none of your business," Logan replied, once more.

"Excuse me Bryan, I need to us the ladies room," I said, standing up.

"Are you okay?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said, rushing to the bathroom.

Logan followed me with his eyes, you could see that he wanted to go after me, but he decided not to.

I ran inside the bathroom, crying my eyes out. I told myself that I wouldn't cry over him anymore and I couldn't even keep that promise.

"Rocky," Dina called.

I quickly wiped my tears away.

"Are you crying?"

"No, I was rinsing my face."

Dina crossed her arms in disbelief. "I'm not an idiot Rocky. You like Logan, don't you?"

I sighed. "You can't tell anybody Dina. I don't want my brother and CeCe to know."

"Why would I tell them that you have a crush on Logan? Unless…wait a second, did something happen between you and Logan?"

I nodded.

"Rocky, that's bad."

"I know, but it was just one kiss."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Sort of, I thought he wanted to be with me."

"Why doesn't he?"

"Because he's friends with Ty and he's older."

Dina snorted. "He is not that old. However, he shouldn't have led you on like that."

"I know! Guys are jerks."

Dina smirked with an idea on the brain. "Why don't we make this jerk see what he's missing out on?"

A smile appeared on my face. "Keep talking."

"Alright, here's the plan."

* * *

**Logan POV**

Every now and then, I would gaze at the restroom, worried about Rocky.

"What are you looking at, Scooter?" Gunther asked.

"Oh nothing, I thought I saw somebody I know," I replied.

"Oh, I have a question for you."

"And what is that?"

"Why do you allow CeCe to be all over Deuce like that? I mean, look at her, she looks like she ready to prance on him."

"My sister is a virgin, Gunther, and she will stay like that, until I say so."

Gunther laughed. "You really think she's going to listen to you?"

"You zam right, she will or I will kill her."

Gunther laughed some more. "Good one, Logan."

That next moment, Rocky walks out the bathroom with Dina by her side. She sat on Bryan's lap and ran her fingers through his blond hair. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I was really getting pissed off.

"Piper," I called.

"Yes Logan," she answered.

"Do you want to make out?"

"Yes," she replied. I grab her by the chin, kissing her gently on the lips.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

My eyes widened in shock, watching Logan kiss that girl made my stomach crawl.

"What are you looking at, sweetheart," Bryan asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about you," I replied.

Bryan grinned. "Really?"

"Yes really, you're a really nice guy Bryan and I'd love to do this again."

Bryan chuckled. "I would love to."

"Awesome," I said, pulling him by the collar and kissing him on lips.

* * *

**Logan POV**

"Dude, why are you so red?" Ty asked me.

"I guess it's a little hot in here," I lied.

"Dude, it is 25 degrees outside and you mean to tell me that you're hot," Ty asked me.

"My body temperature is really weird like that," I told him.

Gunther glanced at me. "Since when?"

"Since forever, okay? Now stop with the questions."

Ty shook his head. "Whatever dude."

"Awww, Ty, your sister and her friends are so cute. We should invite them to the cabin with us tonight," Savannah said.

"Why?" Ty asked.

"It'd be fun, I guess, "she replied. "After all, it is my father cabin and we do have plenty of rooms.

"That sounds like a good idea Savannah," Danielle said.

"Yes, it really does," Piper added.

"Ask yourself this question," Gunther started. "Why would we invite couple of teenage guys to spend the weekend with our sisters?"

"Don't be silly Gunther, the girls can sleep in one room and the guys and sleep in the other," Danielle explained.

"Do I have to sleep in the room with the guys?" Gunther asked.

"Oh course not, you get to stay in a room with me," Danielle replied.

"I think it's a great idea," I spoke.

"You do?" Ty asked, confusedly.

"Yeah…we will be able to watch the guys and make sure they don't try anything," I explained.

Ty shrugged. "Sounds cool to me, I guess."

"So we're inviting them," Piper asked.

"I think we are," I replied.

* * *

**No POV**

"Hello bay-bees, "Gunther greeted.

"Grr, go away, Gunther," CeCe groaned.

"I guess you don't want to hear the plans for this weekend."

"What plans?" CeCe asked, glancing at him.

"We want all of your guys to come to the cabin with us," Logan replied.

"Seriously, you want all of us to come," Deuce asked.

"Yeah, this should be fun, right?" Logan smiled at Rocky.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story. The next couple of chapters will be involved around the cabin. What party games do you think they should play? Please review and I will update soon.**


	5. The Jealousy Game part 3

Chapter 5: The Jealously Game Part 3

**Rocky POV**

We arrived at the cabin that next afternoon, since everybody had to pack up for the weekend. Was I excited about this trip? Of course not, Logan and Gunther only invited us because they wanted to keep tabs on me, CeCe and Tinka. I think it's kind of sad that they would stoop this low, but I will see the outcome by the end of this trip

Gunther took a deep breath. "Can you guys smell that?"

"No, but I could smell that cheap cologne you're wear," CeCe replied.

Gunther glared at her. "Nobody asked you, bay-bee."

"Alright you two, enough is enough. I'm tired of you fools always arguing like idiots, we came on this trip to have a good time, and that is that," Tinka explained.

"Spoken like a true wise woman, Tinka, "Ty spoke.

Tinka blushed, "Why thank you, Ty."

Ty smiled, "No problem."

I stood there watching my brother and Tinka beam eyes with each other the whole. Why does it come naturally for them, but not for me and Logan?

"Rocky," CeCe called, "I'm guessed me and you bunking together."

"Sounds good to me," I spoke in a depressing tone.

"What is up with you, Rocky, you've been really down for some reason?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just want to have a good time this weekend."

CeCe giggled, "I can't argue with that."

"And neither can I," I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Logan POV**

During the ride here, all I kept thinking about was Rocky. I think I hurt Rocky when I said that I was dating Piper. Why do I keep hurting her and messing things up? She deserves better than this, especially from me. Now that I think about it, she deserves anybody better than me. What was I thinking?

"Logan," Deuce called.

"What up, Deuce?" I answered.

"Do you know where the guys and I are supposed to be sleeping at?"

"The master bedroom, which is on the main floor," I replied.

"Alright, thanks man." Deuce said, about to walk away. "I forgot to ask you one more thing."

"What is that?"

"Are you doing okay, man," Deuce asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like somebody stole your favorite skateboard and beat the hell out of you with it."

My eyes widened. "I do?"

Deuce slightly nodded, "yes you do. When you're ready to talk about it, just holler at me."

"Okay," I replied.

Deuce gave me a warm smile and walks away.

"Deuce," I shouted.

He turned around.

"Can we have that talk, right now, in private?"

"Sure," Deuce replied.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

"This room is nice." Dina said, looking around.

"It sure is Dina and it's all ours." Tinka said, falling back on the bed.

"Who cares," CeCe spoke, "me and Rocky's room is so much better."

"Oh, who asked you anyways, peas for brains," Tinka said.

CeCe shrugged, "nobody, I'm just letting you know."

"Who cares about one room being bigger than the other? I'm just glad that we're actually here and your brother invited us," Dina explained.

"You are absolutely right, Dina. Although, I do wonder why, Logan and Gunther invited us in the first place?" CeCe said.

"Isn't it obvious?" I spoke.

"I see someone finally decided to join the club," Tinka said.

I turned on my heels to face them. "Can't you guys see that the only reason why Logan and Gunther invited us here was only because they wanted to watch us like we're some type of little kids?"

"Now that you put it that way, I think your right Rocky," CeCe agreed.

"Gunther has been acting strange since our conversation yesterday," Tinka said to herself.

"Oh yeah, what were you guys talking about?" Dina asked.

"Oh you know…just brother and sister stuff," Tinka replied.

"Even I know, that's not very convincing, Tinka." CeCe said.

"Either do I," Dina replied. "CeCe and I, know you better than that."

"Who asked you two, anyways?" Tinka told them.

"Guys, I'm going to go for a walk," I said, exiting the bedroom.

* * *

**Logan POV**

"Dude, you kissed Ty's sister?!" Deuce shouted.

I sighed and nodded all at once.

"What were you thinking," He asked.

"I was thinking that this girl is gorgeous and I would want nothing more than to make her my girlfriend."

"Then reality check in and you realized that this girl was your new best friend's little sister."

"Totally," I replied.

"You are in a heap of trouble, my friend."

"Don't remind me, Deuce," I said, shaking my head.

"I don't get it, why don't you just tell her how you feel and ask Ty for his approval?"

"I think is a bit too late for that and I already broke her heart."

"That's the reason why she's been lately?"

I nodded, "I just want Rocky to be happy dude, even if it's not with me."

Deuce sighed, "Well, you better think fast. Bryan is really feeling Rocky and I won't stop him from asking her out, but I will keep your secret."

"Thanks man, that means a lot to me."

"I know, Logan." Deuce said, patting me on the shoulder and exiting the bedroom.

When Deuce disappeared, I saw Rocky about to walk pass the bedroom. I gave her a pleasant smile and waved. She looked at me with a serious expression and rushed pass my room.

"Hey baby," Piper greeted, with a glass bottle in her hand. "Do you want to play spin the bottle?"

"With just you and me?" I replied.

"No…with the others of course," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Sounds good," I said, trying to move slowly away from her.

"Come on, let's get this party started," she said, exiting my bedroom.

"Oh my zam, this is going to be a long night," I murmured.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

"Rocky," Bryan called, catching up to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering, after the game, maybe you and I can hang out."

"Sounds like a plan and what game?" I asked, confusingly.

"We're playing spin the bottle with a twist of truth or dare."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes and I'm hoping that I get to kiss you," Bryan smiled.

I forcefully smiled at him, only because I knew this was going to be a bad idea. What happens if the bottle lands on me and I'm dared to kiss Logan? God, I'd be so screwed.

"Rocky, are you okay?" Bryan asked, staring at me in concern.

I giggled nervously. "I'm fine. Let's just go do this thingy."

"You mean the game?"

"Yes, that's what I meant," I replied, looking down.

"Okay, let's go." Bryan said, while taking me hand.

* * *

**Nobody POV**

"Okay, for those of you, that don't know the rules, if you don't take the Truth or Dare that's giving to you, then you are force to take two tequila shots." Savannah explained.

Curt raised his hand.

"Yes, boy that I don't know his name," Savannah said.

"Aren't tequila shots supposed to be fun to drink?" Curt asked.

"In some cases, yes," she replied

"So basically, you're rewarding us with drinks," Derek asked, sarcastically.

"Not if your piss drunk to the point you can't stand straight," she told him.

Derek nodded, "You do have a point there."

"Alright you guys, stop asking stupid questions," Deuce said.

"Oh I see, our questions are stupid when we're with your girlfriend, but when you're alone, it's okay to make stupid jokes up? " Curt asked, putting Deuce on blast.

CeCe looked at Deuce, waiting for him to say something.

"This is not about me okay and I do not make up stupid jokes!" Deuce shouted.

"Baby relax, it's really isn't that serious," CeCe said.

"You're right, it's not," Deuce said, kissing her.

Gunther rolled his eyes. "Can we just get the game over with already? I'm getting really restless over here."

"As you wish, Gunny bear," Savannah said.

Everybody secretly laughed in the room.

"Hey, don't call me that! Only Danielle gets to call me that," Gunther said.

"You got that right Gunny poo," Danielle said, kissing Gunther on the cheek.

"I think I'm going to throw up." CeCe whispered in Dina's ear.

"Just make sure you don't barf on me," Dina told her.

"Okay, everybody let the games begin," Savannah said.

"Who's going first," Piper asked.

"I think it should be Ty, "Danielle replied.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ty said, spinning the bottle. The bottle landed on Bryan. "Bryan, truth or dare, man?"

"Okay, I'll pick truth," he replied.

"Okay, are you feeling my sister, Rocky?" Ty asked.

"Yes I am, and I'm hoping that she feels the same," Bryan replied, staring at Rocky

Ty nodded, "Okay, it's your turn next."

Bryan got on the floor, spun the bottle and it landed on Piper. "Piper, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare me, baby," she replied.

"Okay, I dare you to give Logan a lap dance," Bryan told her.

"As you wish," Piper said, giving Logan a lap dance.

Rocky looked away in pain, as the guy she loved, enjoyed a lap dance by another girl. When it was finally over, Piper got off of Logan's lap, spun the bottle and landed on Dina. "Dina, truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"I pick truth," she replied.

"If CeCe wasn't dating Deuce, would you go out with him?" Piper asked.

Dina narrowed her eyes at Deuce and CeCe.

"It's okay Dina, I won't get mad," CeCe assured her.

Dina took a deep breath, before answering. "Yes I would."

"Thanks for being honest," Piper said.

Dina got up, spun the bottle next and it automatically landed on Tinka. "Tinka, truth or dare?" Dina asked.

"I pick truth…no I mean dare," she replied.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Ty on the lips," Dina told her.

"You what?!" Tinka shouted in shock.

"You heard me Tinka. You have to kiss Ty on the lips," she repeated.

Tinka shot death glares at Dina, before getting up from her seat and kissing Ty on the lips. After the kiss was finished, Ty and Tinka stared at each other for a moment, then Tinka spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Derek next. "Derek, truth or dare?" Tinka asked.

"I say dare," he replied.

"I dare you to sit in this room, with nothing but your underpants, for the remainder of the game," Tinka explained.

"That's it?" Derek asked.

Tinka nodded, "That's it."

"I will gladly take that dare, Tinka." Derek started to strip off his clothes. All the girls scrolled at him and smiled, including Rocky. "It's my turn to spin the bottle now," Derek said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Danielle. "Danielle, truth or dare?" he asked.

"I pick truth," she replied.

"If you had a choice to date any other guy in this room besides Gunther, than whom would it be?"

"I say Bryan," Danielle replied. "What can I say, I love blonds."

"Well, that sucks baby because a brunettes are so much better." Curt said, winking at her.

"The only thing that Danielle is missing out on is me punching your face into a wall," Gunther said.

"Zam, you ran into that one, Curt," Logan spoke.

"Who asked you, Little Scooter?" Curt said.

Logan eyes became wide. "Who told you my childhood nickname?"

CeCe laughed and Logan glared at her. "Sorry bro, I accidently said it in the car to Tinka earlier and the guys heard it."

Logan shook his head, "You always know how to ruin a person day, don't you Cissy?"

"Logan, it was a mistake, now get over it," she said.

Logan smirked, "Oh, I will CeCe, I will."

"Alright you guys, it's my turn to spin," Danielle spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Savannah. "Savannah, truth or dare," Danielle asked.

"Dare me baby," she replied.

"Okay, I dare you too suck on Curt neck," Danielle asked.

Savannah got up from her seat and started to suck on Curt's neck. After she was done, Savannah spun next and it landed on Logan. "Logan, truth or dare?" Savannah asked.

"I pick truth," he replied.

"That is so boring," CeCe said, shaking her head.

"I know and I don't care," Logan told her.

"Okay, what do you think of my best friend Piper," Savannah asked.

"Uh…she's really nice, caring and she makes me laugh," Logan replied.

"Oh come on, Logan. You have to give me better answer than that," Savannah said.

"I think she a very pretty girl, that has a good head on her shoulders and any guy would be lucky to have her." he explained.

"Awww Logan, you don't ever have to worry about some other guy taking me away from you, because I will always be yours." Piper said, holding him.

"That's nice," Logan said, while staring at Rocky.

Rocky sat there, staring at the floor, looking like she was about to cry.

"I'm guess it's my turn now" Logan said. He spun the bottle and it landed CeCe. She dropped her cell and start at him in fear. Logan smirked, "Cissy, cissy, cissy, payback a bitch."

CeCe glared at him anxiously. "What are you going to do, Little Scooter?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to ask you to pick truth or dare and I'm hoping your smart enough to say dare," Logan explained.

"Then I pick dare," she replied.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Gunther for 30 seconds," Logan told her.

Gunther glanced at him, "Logan, are you sure about this?"

"You zam right I am," Logan glanced at Gunther. "Now kiss my sister."

Gunther took a deep breath and walked up to CeCe. His lips touched hers and they started to make out passionately. When the time was up, Gunther and CeCe quickly removed their lips away each other and Gunther sat back down.

CeCe got up, spun the bottle and it landed on Curt. "Curt, truth…truth or dare," CeCe stuttered.

"Dare," he replied.

"I dare you to draw on your eyebrows like Deuce's," CeCe told him.

Deuce glared at her, "Really CeCe, you couldn't think of anything else to dare?"

"Sorry, I didn't have anything else to say. Besides, I love your eyebrows," she explained.

Curt draws on his eyebrows and everybody laughed. Next, he spun the bottle and it landed on Gunther. "Gunther, truth or dare"" Curt asked.

"Dare and it better not be anything stupid," he replied.

"Okay dude, I dare you to switch clothes with your sister Tinka," Curt said.

Everybody laughed.

"What the…I am not switching clothes with my sister." Gunther told him.

"Then you have to drink two shot," he said.

"Gladly," Gunther said, taking two shots of tequila. He spun the bottle next and it landed on Deuce. "Deuce, truth or dare?" he asked.

"I picked truth," he replied.

"Okay, are you in love with CeCe?" Gunther asked.

Deuce glanced at her, "Yes, with all my heart and I'm truly glad she's mine."

CeCe blushed and smiled.

Deuce got up, spun the bottle and it landed on Dina. "Dina, truth or dare?" Deuce asked.

"I pick dare," she replied.

"I dare you to kiss any girl in this room," Deuce told her.

"Okay." Dina walked over to Tinka and kissed her. "There, are you happy now?" Dina asked.

"Fine by me," Deuce replied.

Dina spun the bottle and it finally landed on Rocky for the first time that evening. "Rocky, truth or dare?" Dina asked.

Rocky sighed, "Dare."

Dina smiled, "I dare you to kiss Logan on the lips for 20 seconds."

Logan and I intently stared at each other. I slowly got up from my seat and walked up to him.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Logan whispered.

"Believe me, I want too," she said, kissing him deeply on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but there will be more to come in the next chapter as the trip become more serious. There will be a lot more Rogan in the next chapter and things will become more serious between them. Please review and I will update next week.**


	6. The Jealously Game Part 4

Chapter 6: The Jealously Game Part 4

**Rocky POV**

All I kept thinking about was Rocky, what are you doing? This is the same guy that broke your heart and here you are kissing him senseless. When my lips touched his, nothing else mattered. Logan started to run his fingers through my hair and he deepened the kiss as he when along. I gasped in surprised when he almost bit my bottom lip. You could tell that he was trying to control himself, which was getting harder by every second we continue to kiss.

Everybody in the room stared at Logan and I making out. It felt like our lips were made for each other and I could feel the chills going down my spine. Suddenly, somebody cleared their throat, trying to get me and Logan's attention.

"Alright now, that's enough!" Ty shouted in anger.

I quickly removed my lips from Logan, looking away bashfully. Logan sat there dumbfounded, really confused about what just happen. Ty got up from seat and walked towards us.

"Logan, can I talk you in private, man?" Ty asked.

Logan nodded. "Sure," he said, getting up from his seat and following Ty out of the family room.

I hope I didn't make it worse than things already are.

* * *

**Logan POV**

I walked inside the guest bedroom with Ty on my tail. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about, but I bet it has something to do with me, making out with Rocky, in front of everybody. I really screwed up with this one and I don't know how this is going to affect me and Ty's friendship.

"What was that about, out there?" Ty asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. It was a dare, I guess."

"So you make out with my sister in front of everybody?" he said.

"Well, if you put it that way, yeah."

Ty stared at me with a serious expression on his face. "Is there something going on between you and my sister?"

"No –no, why would you say that?"

"Because you two were eating each other faces. If there is something going on between you and Rocky, you need to tell me now."

I shook my head. "Nothing going on between me and Rocky, dude. "

"Are you positive?"

I nodded, "yes."

"Good, because no friend of mine is dating little my sister," he told me.

I narrowed my eyes up at him. "You would never approve of one of your friends dating her, even if it make her happy?"

"It's not that I won't approve, it just feels weird, allowing one of my best friends to date my sister. You catch my drift?"

I nodded. "I think so."

"Logan, you have to promise me something."

"And what is that?"

"Don't fall for my sister, it's for the best," he replied.

I thought about what he said, before answering. How could I promise him something like that, especially since I'm already in love with Rocky? Two wrongs don't make a right and I'd be lying, if I promised him not too. So I lied, anyway. "Don't worry, I won't."

Ty smiled. "Good, now let's go continue this game."

"You go ahead. I will be out in a second."

"Alright man," he said, exiting the room.

"My life is completely over," I said to myself, while running my hands through my hair.

* * *

**No POV**

"Where are those guys?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know, but they need to hurry up because I want to drink," Savannah replied.

"You and me both sister," Derek agreed.

"Rocky," CeCe whispered. "What's going on between you and my brother?"

"Nothing is going on, what makes you think that?" Rocky replied.

CeCe thought. "Um, let me see…. Because you made out with him as if he was Ryan Gosling."

"I don't see what the big deal is, CeCe. It was just a harmless kiss."

"Just a harmless kiss, if you kissed him any longer, you'd probably swallow him whole!"

"Can you keep it down, CeCe? I don't want everybody to know my business."

"Fine, we will continue this conversation later," CeCe said.

"Fine by me," Rocky said, while crossing her arms to her chest.

A second later Ty walks in and took his seat.

"Where is Logan, Ty?" Gunther asked.

"He said that he'll be out in a sec," Ty replied.

"We can continue the game without him," Deuce asked.

Ty shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

"Alright, Rocky, it's your turn to spin," Deuce pointed out.

Rocky got up from her seat, spun the bottle and it landed on Ty. "Truth or dare, Ty?" Rocky asked.

"Dare me," he replied.

"I dare you to run outside, in the snow, with nothing but you under clothes on, screaming, '_I'm an idiot!'_." Rocky explained.

Ty looked away. "Not happening, sis."

"Why, are you a chicken?" she asked.

"Did you just call me a chicken?" he asked.

"Well if the shoe fits, than yeah, I am," she replied.

"You're on, sis." Ty said, taking off half of his clothes and running outside. "I'm an idiot!" he screamed.

Everybody stood inside, laughed at Ty. He continued to run outside, screaming I'm an idiot. Finally, Logan walks inside the room.

"Hey, what's going on guys," Logan asked.

"Rocky, dared Ty to run outside in the snow, with nothing but is underclothes on."

"Zam and I almost missed it." Logan said, standing beside Rocky.

Rocky quickly glanced at him than looked away. "Why are you standing so close to me?" she whispered.

"You and I need to have a talk, later," Logan whispered back.

"About what?" Rocky asked, with an attitude.

"About us," he replied, with a sincere look on his face.

I sighed, "Alright, we'll talk right after everybody is sleep."

"Deal," he agreed, with a warm smile.

"It's cold out there," Ty said, walking back inside.

"You did good Ty." Bryan said, patting his shoulder.

"It's my turn to spin the bottle now and I'm hoping the bottle lands on Rocky," Ty said.

Rocky stuck her tongue at him.

Everybody quickly took their seats, waiting for Ty to spin the bottle. When he spun it, the bottle landed on Savannah. "Truth or Dare, Savannah?" Ty asked.

"I pick truth," she replied.

"If you could kiss any girl in this room, who would it be?" he asked.

"I say CeCe," Savannah replied. "From the looks of her and Gunther making out, she might be a really good kisser. Gunther won't stop licking his lips."

Gunther forcefully glares at Savannah, "I don't know what you are talking about. I did no such thing."

"Whatever you say Gunny Bear," Savannah said.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Gunther shouted.

"Gunther, relax," Danielle started. "Savannah was just kidding around. Everybody knows you love me."

"Yes I do, Danny Bear." Gunther said, kissing her on the lips.

"What's with the nicknames, "Derek asked.

"Yeah, they are really lame," Curt added.

"Can we continue with the game, please," Tinka asked. I'm getting really bored by listening to this conversation."

"Tinka is right, I am getting really tired," Dina agreed.

"Alright Savannah, your turn to spin," Piper said.

Savannah spun the bottle and it landed on Derek. "Truth or dare, Derek?" she asked.

"Dare," he replied.

"I pick dare, I dare you to lick Piper's face," Savannah explained.

Derek when up to Piper and licked her face. "I'm sorry about that, Logan."

"It's cool," Logan said, not really caring.

Derek spun the bottle and it landed on Rocky. "Truth or dare, Rocky," he asked.

"Dare," she automatically replied.

"I dare you to take off your clothes and sit in you bra and panties, through the reminder of the game," Derek explains.

"Rocky, you can always take the drink instead," Bryan said.

"No, I'm fine. I'm taking the dare," Rocky said, starting to strip off her clothes.

Logan couldn't keep his eyes off her, with each piece of clothing coming off her body. "Oh my zam," Logan mumbled to himself.

"Done," Rocky said, slightly narrowing her eyes at Logan.

"Very nice," Curt said nodding."

"Keep your eyes to yourself, man! That's my sister you're talking about," Ty complained.

"My bad," Curt said.

Deuce laughed.

Rocky spun the both and it landed on CeCe. "Truth or dare, CeCe?" Rocky asked.

"Truth," she replied.

"Is Deuce your first love?" Rocky asked.

CeCe eyes widen in panic. "Yeah….of course he is…what kind of silly question is that?"

"Are you sure?" Rocky asked once more.

"Of course she is sure, Rocky. Why wouldn't she be?" Deuce asked.

Rocky shrugged. "I'm just asking."

"Can we move on with the game, please," CeCe asked.

"Go ahead, it's your turn," Rocky replied.

CeCe spun the bottle and it landed on Bryan. "Truth or dare, Bryan?" CeCe asked.

"I pick dare," he replied.

"I dare you to suck on Rocky neck," CeCe explained.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tinka shouted. "Are you too just going to dare each other? Hello, there are other people around here!"

"Somebody is a little cranky," CeCe murmured.

"You know what? I'm going to bed, so goodnight," Tinka said, marching up stairs.

"I'm going to go see if she is okay," Dina explained, chasing after Tinka.

"So I guess the game is over," Logan smiled.

"Not quite, I still have a dare I need to do," Bryan said, sucking on Rocky neck.

Logan's eyes shouted open in fury, he cringed his fists tightly and his foot tapped continuously.

Bryan pulled away. "How was that?"

Rocky giggled. "Pretty good."

"Can we drink now?" Gunther asked.

"Yes, Gunther, we can drink," Piper replied, passing him the alcohol.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Every other second, I would stare at Rocky and Bryan flirt each other. It was very irritating to see to her with another guy, but I had to deal.

"More alcohol, Logan?" Gunther asked.

"No thank you, Gunther," I replied.

"What's wrong with you, Logan, you've been acting different?"

"I think I kind of rushed into this relationship with Piper."

"You think." Gunther said, sarcastically. "Piper is a cool girl. However, I know you well and you're focusing yourself to be with her."

"Why didn't you stop me then?"

Gunther shrugged, "at first, I thought it would be a good idea, so you and I can doubt date."

I chuckled, "we have doubt dated, plenty of times."

Gunther sighed. "I know. Get gets boring with just me and Danielle sometime."

"So why are you with her?" I asked him.

"Because we've been dating for two years now and I hate to start all over again."

"You and me both," I agreed. "And you know what? I think I will take some more alcohol."

"That's the Logan, I know and love," Gunther said, pouring more liquor in my cup.

"Hey, what are you guys doing over here?" Danielle asked, sitting on Gunther's lap.

"Just talking," Gunther replied.

"About what?" Piper asked, while sitting down on my lap.

"We're talking about you lovely ladies," I replied with a lie.

Piper giggled.

"I like the sound of that," Danielle started. "Gunny Bear, would you join me upstairs, please.

"Yes I will, Danny Bear," Gunther replied, following after her. "We'll talk later Logan."

"Alright Gunther," I replied.

"Logan…you should join me up –stairs," Piper said slurring her words.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Piper."

"But I have something to show you, please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright." I said, standing up.

"Yay!" Piper yells in excitement.

She pulled me toward the stairwell and I glanced at Rocky one last time before walking upstairs. She glazed at me before looking back at Bryan and I disappeared up the staircase.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

"Bryan laughed. "Wow, you're a real interesting girl, Rocky."

"Thank you, Bryan. You're not so bad yourself," I told him.

"Well I try," Bryan said, popping his imaginary collar.

I chuckled. "With a great sense of humor, I see."

"How come I didn't get to meet you earlier?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Well I'm glad that I know you now," Bryan said, kissing me.

He removed his lips from mine and I blushed. "Wow."

Bryan smiled. "Wow, as in good?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty good. Not that I'm saying your kissing style isn't good, because it is."

"Well I'm glad you think that, I hope we could do this more often."

"Me too," I agreed.

"Would you guys stop yapping already?" CeCe asked, in the middle of kissing Deuce.

"How about you remove your lips, from his mouth, before speaking to me, okay?" I told her.

"She right, CeCe. I can't keep up with you, when you're talking to her and kissing me at the same time," Deuce complained.

"Who asked you Deuce?" CeCe asked.

"Nobody did," He replied.

"Grr," CeCe groaned. "Would you walk me upstairs, please?"

"Sure babe," Deuce replied, helping her up.

"I'll see you upstairs, Rocky," CeCe said.

"Alright later," I said, looking back at Bryan.

* * *

**Later On That Night**

"I had fun talking to you, Bryan," I said, stepping in front of my bedroom door.

"Me too," Bryan started. "You are truly an amazing girl Rocky and I mean it."

I grinned. "Awww, you're amazing too."

Bryan chuckled. "Goodnight beautiful," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Goodnight," I said, waving goodbye to him before trying to open the door.

"Rocky, wait, don't come in!" CeCe said, slamming the door on my face.

"Hey, CeCe, what gives?" I shouted, while banging on the door.

"Can you comeback in an hour, please?"

"Come on, CeCe," I groaned. "I'm tired and all I want to do is sleep."

"Can't you just sleep on the couch and I'll come get you in an hour," she asked.

"Wait, are you and Deuce…." I started with a disgust look on my face. "You know what, never mind. I'll go sleep on the couch tonight."

"Are you sure, Rocky?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Goodnight CeCe," I said walking away from the door.

**CeCe POV**

I sighed in relief.

"Do you think she bought that?" Gunther asked.

I glanced at him. "I think so."

"CeCe, we don't have to do this if you are not ready," he said, walking towards me.

"But I want you to be my first and this is the perfect place and time, to do it."

"What about Deuce?" he asked

"What about Danielle?" I added.

"I don't care about Danielle the way I care about you."

"And I don't care about Deuce the way I care about you."

"It only took us one kissed to figure that out," Gunther said, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Yes it did," I agreed.

Gunther shook his head. "This can't get out to anybody, especially Logan. He wills never forgiving me."

I nodded. "Then we won't tell anyone."

"Good idea," Gunther said, kissing me.

* * *

**Logan POV**

"Come on, Logi," Piper groaned. "We've been sitting here for 2 hours and you won't even touch me."

"I'm not ready to go that far with you Piper."

"But why not, wait, Are you a virgin?"

"Excuse me, just because I don't want to have sex with you, makes me a virgin?"

"Well….yeah, no guy would give up an opportunity like this."

"Oh really… well guess what bay bee, I'm not every guy and I don't want to have sex with you, now zam!"

Piper throwed a pillow at my head.

"Hey, why did you hit me?" I asked.

"Because you are being a jerk, that's why."

"You know what, forget you. I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight," I said, walking out the door.

"Whatever! By the way, zam is not even a real word!" she screamed.

I stuck my head inside the room. "One more thing I forgot to tell you. We're through!"

Piper throwed a pillow at the door.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

I couldn't sleep that night, all I kept thinking about was, where's Logan? He wanted to talk tonight, but he's nowhere to be found.

"Oh good, you're still up," Logan spoke.

"Don't be too surprised," I told him.

Logan sat down next to me on the couch. "Rocky I –"

"Please don't, I already been through enough."

Logan sighed. "I know you have and that's why I'm truly sorry."

I glance at him. "Why did you even kiss me in the first place?"

"Because you are a fantastic girl and any guy would be a fool to turn you down."

"You mean, like you?"

"Yes, I was a jerk, Rocky and an idiot for letting you get away from me."

A tear fell from my eye. "So what do we do now?"

"I want to take our relationship to the next level."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"I broke up with her. I only dated Piper to get my mind off you."

"You used her to make me jealous?" I asked.

Logan nodded.

I giggled. "I kind of used Bryan to make you jealous too."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really, Bryan is a great guy, but he's not you."

"And Piper will never be you."

I smiled. "I think this settles for a making out session."

"Zam, my girl is making her move."

"She sure is," I said, kissing him passionately on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and all the wonderful reviews. There will be more to come, same time next week. Don't forget to review, later.**


	7. Emotional Rollercoaster

Chapter 7: Emotional Rollercoaster

**A/N: Hey, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story, but some of the comments about updating fast are a little rude. I update by the week, because I only have limited time on the laptop and I have other stories I can barely keep up on. I love writing for you guy, but I will not update every couple of days. I am very busy and I'm doing the best I can. By the way, New Rogan story coming at the end of the month. It's called "Selfish". Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Rocky POV**

That morning, I woke up next to a sleeping Logan. We were lying down on the couch and my head was on his chest. I quickly leaped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom to fix my make-up. Now normally, I wouldn't care how I looked in the morning, but this was Logan and I wanted to make a very good impression on my new boyfriend. I couldn't believe I was finally saying this. Raquel Oprah Blue, you finally got yourself a boyfriend.

When I finished applying my make-up on and fixing my hair, I tip toed back to the couch, so that Logan wouldn't know I was gone. He started to stretch in his sleep, that's when I knew he was waking up. Finally his eyes snapped open and he grinned with delight.

"Zam…good morning beautiful," Logan greeted, while sitting up on the couch.

"Good morning, Logan. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Well of course I did, I was with my favorite girl."

I smirked, "Oh really, what special girl are we talking about here?"

"Very funny Rocky, now where's that good morning kiss that I'm dying to have?"

I blushed, "Its right here." I kissed Logan on the lips and he deepened the kiss by laying us down on the couch. He was not lying down on top of me. I didn't care how perverted we looked at that moment. All I cared about was Logan's lips on mine.

"Oh my wow," a voice spoke.

I quickly pushed Logan off of me and looked to see where that voice came from.

Logan sighed in relief, "Thank god, it's Deuce."

I glared at him, "And that's supposed to make it any better? Hello, he is CeCe's boyfriend."

Deuce raised his hand in defense, "Ah Rocky, I already know the situation between you and Logan."

I glanced at him with wide eyes, "You what?"

"Logan told me about it yesterday," Deuce replied.

I glared back over at Logan, "Grr…why would you tell him?"

"Sorry Rocky, my head was messed up and I needed somebody to talk to."

"You couldn't tell an owl instead, I heard they could be very wise?" I asked.

"One…that hurts my feelings that you would say that and two…I'm not telling anybody, so your secret is safe with me," Deuce explained.

I scrolled at him, "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. I've known Logan since we were little and I haven't seen him felt this way about a girl, since he broke up with Cindy over a year ago."

"Is this true, Logan?" I asked with a fluttery feeling in my stomach.

Logan nods, "Every word of it. I've been with Cindy 3 years and ever since then, I haven't found somebody that makes me feel the way you do."

"Awww, Logan." I gave him a hug.

"So you guys slept here last night?" Deuce asked.

"I had no choice," I replied.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay in that room another minute with Piper," Logan replied as well.

"Rocky, when you said that you had no choice to sleep down here, what did you exactly mean by that?" Deuce asked.

"Well I didn't want to disturb you and CeCe," I told him.

Logan glared at him while talking to me, "Disturb them doing what?"

"Look man, I didn't do anything with CeCe. You know me better than that. I would have talked to you first before anything," Deuce explained.

"Then what is Rocky talking about?" Logan asked.

Deuce shrugged, "I seriously don't know. All I remember is making out with CeCe for a little while longer and then she fell asleep on me shortly after."

Logan walked passed Deuce and ran upstairs. Deuce and I glazed at each other before chasing after Logan. When Logan arrived to me and CeCe guest bedroom, he aggressively knocked on the door.

"Cissy...you better open this door, now," Logan roared in anger.

CeCe opened the door, yawning. "What do you want, Little Scooter? Some people like to enjoy their sleep on a Sunday morning."

"I bet," He said, kicking the door open.

CeCe's mouth opened in shock, "Logan, that's uncalled for."

"I couldn't care less. Now who was in your room last night and why did Rocky have to sleep on the couch?"

"I totally forgot about you, Rocky, I am so sorry," CeCe said.

"It's okay, I'll get over it," I told her.

"You still didn't answer my other question CeCe, who else was here last night?" Logan asked, turning red.

CeCe crossed her arms before answering, "Deuce of course."

"Deuce was the only other person here?" he asked.

"That's what I said, are you deaf?" CeCe replied.

"Don't play with me CeCe. If I found out that there another guy was here, I'm spanking your butt and I'm kicking his ass," Logan seriously spoke.

"Hey! I would never cheat on Deuce," CeCe assured him.

"I believe her, Logan. CeCe wouldn't do anything to hurt me," Deuce said.

"Zam, I don't care," Logan said looking over at CeCe again. "I'm warning you CeCe, if I find out that you're lying, your dancing days are over."

"Excuse me...I don't remember your name being on the birth certificate," CeCe said, sarcastically.

"That could be rearranged," Logan said.

Ty appeared in the doorway, "What is all the commotion about? I can here you guys from down the hall?"

"They are having one of their daily brother and sister moments," Deuce replied.

"Well it's very loud and I'm trying to sleep," Ty said looking over at me. "Rocky, why do you have the same clothes on from yesterday?" he asked me.

"Ah….I went out for a walk this morning," I replied.

"Yeah she did, I was with her," Deuce said, saving my butt.

"Okay, just make sure you change. I'm going back to bed now," Ty said, walking back to his guest bedroom.

"Thank you, Deuce," I whispered.

"Anything for a friend," Deuce replied.

I gave a warm smile.

"Can you guys leave, so Rocky and I can get dressed please?" CeCe asked.

"Sure, we'll talk more later on," Logan replied.

Before Logan exited the room, he quickly winked at me and blew a kiss. A blush raised up on my cheeks. Thank god CeCe didn't see that one coming. I closed the door once the guys left and looked over at CeCe.

"So who was it?" I asked.

"Who was what?" CeCe replied, while looking though her suitcase.

"So who was in your bedroom last night?"

"Like I told you last night, Deuce was here."

"Deuce said you when to sleep last night shortly after you guys went upstairs."

CeCe snorted, "Rocky…Deuce was obviously drunk, so how could he remember what went on last night."

I shrugged my shoulders, "He could have fooled me. It doesn't sound like he has a hangover."

CeCe narrowed her eyes at me, "Rocky…do I get in your business?"

I nodded, "Yes, all the time."

CeCe sighed, "Okay, let's try this again. Did I ask you who you were with last night?"

"No…but –"

"But nothing, I was with Deuce last night and no one else, got it?"

"I think so," I replied, not fully understanding where she was going with this.

"Good, l going to take a shower, get dress and then we can go downstairs for breakfast," CeCe said, grabbing her clothes and walking out the room.

* * *

**Dina POV**

"Yum, something smells good, Tinka. What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Good morning Dina, I made eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, toast and Canadian bacon," Tinka replied.

I smiled, "Good work Tinka. How did you know that I liked Canadian bacon?"

"Well it wasn't CeCe Jones, that's for sure," Tinka replied.

"It was me," Deuce replied. "I remember that you liked Canadian bacon a lot, so I asked Tinka if she could make it for you."

"Why thank you Deucy, that was very sweet of you," I said, blushing.

Deuce smiles, "Anytime Dina."

"Good morning," Curt greeted.

"Something smells heavenly in here," Bryan said.

"It sure does, thank you Tinka," Derek said, kissing her on the cheek.

"No problem," she told him.

"Have you ladies seen Rocky this morning?" Bryan asked.

Tinka and I shook their heads. I didn't know anything that was going on in this cabin anymore.

"Last time I checked, she was still upstairs with CeCe," Deuce spoke.

"What do you think she would say If I asked her out?" Bryan asked.

"Awww, Bryan, that's sweet," Tinka started. "I think she'll say yes."

Deuce chuckled awkwardly, "Dude, don't you think it's a little too soon, because you just met her Friday?"

"Deuce, my man, it's never too early to ask a somebody you like out," Bryan replied.

"Can you guys excuse me a second?" I said, rushing upstairs.

"That was weird," Curt said, eating his eggs.

"Totally," Derek added.

I rushed upstairs to find Rocky and tell her the news about Bryan asking her out. I already knew about the situation between Rocky and Logan. After Rocky kissed Logan last night, I noticed the tension starting to build up between them. Finding out that Bryan want to make Rocky his girlfriend would only make every much more complicated. So I wanted to talk to her first before anybody else did.

_Knock, Knock! _"Rocky, you in there?" I called.

The door opened up. "Hey Dina," CeCe answered.

"Hey CeCe, have you seen Rocky?"

"She was taking a shower. Why, what's up?"

"I have something to tell her."

"Ooh, I want to know what it is," CeCe said in excitement.

"You can't, because it's private."

"Boo, you suck."

"I know CeCe, but it will be worth it in the long run," I started, "I guess I will just have to tell her later than."

"Dina, wait up," CeCe called.

I gazed at her, "Yes CeCe?"

"If I tell you something, you have to promise me that you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Logan POV**

Rocky giggled, "Logan, stop, you're so fresh."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy that you're finally mine," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"You couldn't wait to tell me that later, you just had to cut in on my bathroom time?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't think so. You in the bathroom, by yourself is the perfect opportunity to have some alone time with my girlfriend."

"I can't believe I'm actually your girlfriend."

"Well, it was either that or lose you to somebody else."

"How long are we going to keep our relationship a secret for?"

I chuckled, "Honestly Rocky, I have no clue. I kind of agreed with your brother to never have a romantic relationship with you."

Rocky glared at me, "Why would you agree to something like that?"

"Because I'm a butthead," I replied.

"You most certainly are. This will be more difficult than I thought."

"It's my fault Rocky, I messed everything up and I'm sorry."

"I don't care about that anymore. I'm just happy that you'd risk everything for me."

"Aren't you supposed to do that when you love someone?"

"Yes," she replied, starting to cry.

"Ah zam, please don't cry Rocky."

Rocky sobbed, "I'm sorry Logan. I really didn't expect all this in such a sort amount of time."

"Oh wow, I spoke too much."

"No you didn't", "she said, wiping away her tears. "You just make me so happy."

"I love you Rocky."

"I love you too Logan," she says, holding me.

* * *

**Dina POV**

"You did what?" I screamed.

"You promised that you wouldn't get mad," CeCe said, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm mad and you want to know something? Promises are meant to be broken."

"Not between us, you're one of my best friends."

"I am your best friend CeCe, but what you did was wrong and reckless!"

"What are you more mad about? Is it the fact that I even cheated or is it because I cheated on Deuce?"

"Both, CeCe…Deuce is good to you and you cheated on him. I expect more, coming from one of my best friends."

"I know. I just don't feel that way about him like I do with Gunther. Any idiot are able to see that."

"You are right. It's like your forcing yourself to stay with him."

"I am forcing myself to stay with him, Dina. I needed a distraction to get my mind off my childhood crush and Deuce was there."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I seriously don't know and I can't break his heart."

"Well, he's going to have to find out sooner or later."

"I will tell him, when the time is right."

I nodded.

"Dina, I don't want anybody to know that I slept with Gunther, especially not Tinka and Logan."

"I won't tell anybody, you will and I hope you do it soon."

"Okay," CeCe murmured.

"Come on, let's go eat some breakfast," I said, helping her up from the bed.

* * *

**Logan POV**

"Logan, we need to talk," Piper said, following after me.

I rolled my eyes, "Not now Piper, I'm busy."

"Busy doing what exactly? Ignoring me or chasing some sixteen-year-old girl?"

I glared at her, "You don't know anything and I will appreciate if you mind your own business."

"Or what?" she asks, getting up in my face.

"Holy zam, have you ever heard of personal space?"

"Not when I'm being used!"

"I am not using you Piper and I'm sorry if I led you on."

"Whatever, jerk," She said, brushing pass me.

"What have I done?" I murmured.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

"Rocky, we need to talk," Dina said.

"Can this wait, I'm starving."

"No, I don't think it can," she replied.

"What is it about?" I asked.

"It's about Bryan."

I look over at her in surprise, "Oh my god, do you think he knows?"

"Knows what," Dina asked confusedly.

"Logan and I are finally together," I said bitten my bottom lip in excitement.

"Are you serious? Well, congratulations Rocky, I am really happy for you guys."

"Thank you, your plan really did work."

Dina smiles, "Because I'm a genius that's why."

"We're keeping our relationship a secret into the time is right. You and Deuce are the one two that know our secret."

"You mean to tell me that Deuce knows too?"

"Logan told Deuce everything that's going on," I replied.

"Gosh, my life just got a whole better,"

"So what did you have to tell me about Bryan?"

"Well he –"

"Hey Rocky, can I talk to you in private," Bryan asked.

"Sure Bryan," I replied. "I'll be right back, Dina."

"Okay," Dina replied.

"So what did you have to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Bryan asked extremely fast.

"What…."I said, with a shock reaction.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I was lost for words.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. There will be more on next Monday and thanks for reading. Please review. **


	8. Stuck In The Middle

Chapter 8: Stuck In the Middle

**Rocky POV**

"Ah…Rocky…are you still with me?" asked Bryan.

"Uh…" I groaned, breaking out of a daze. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"Then why is it taking you 5 minutes to reply to my question?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, wait….what are we talking about?"

Bryan sighed, "I asked if you want to become my girlfriend?"

"Oh...well…well…you see Bryan, I –"

"What are you two doing out here?" Logan asked, interrupting our conversation.

Bryan replied, "I was just about to ask her if she wanted to –"

"Go water skiing; he was asking me if I wanted to go water skiing," I said, cutting him off.

Bryan glanced at me in confusion. "We were?"

I slightly narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes we were." I whispered, "We will talk about this another time."

"I didn't know you water skied, Rocky," Logan said.

"I didn't know I water skied either," Bryan added.

"I do water ski. It's one of my many talents," I lied.

"Epic, I water ski too," Logan said. "And you know what? Maybe we should all go. This is our last day here, after all."

I giggled nervously. "That sounds like a great idea, Logan. Bryan are you cool with that?" _Please say no, please say no._

"Sure, that's if one of you doesn't mind teaching me," replied Bryan.

Logan patted his shoulder with a smirk on his face. "I'll teach you dude. Don't worry about it."

My eyes lit up in shock. "You would do that?"

Logan smiled in glee at me. "Of course, I love helping out a friend in need."

"Thanks man, I have to go get change now," Bryan started, walking towards the door. "We will continue our conversation later, Rocky." He walked out.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

"Oh nothing…."

"Well it sure didn't just look like nothing."

"What's your point Logan? I'm with you and that's all that matters."

"Well zam, you don't have to get rude about it."

I sighed, "I'm sorry baby, I'd just don't want to talk about this."

"He asked you out, didn't he?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't give him an answer."

"But why not?" Logan asked, moving closer to me.

"You didn't give me the chance to."

"Why, because I walked in on you guys talking? That should have been the perfect time to say no."

"You are being a jerk, Logan, and I don't like it." I brushed pass him and when back inside the house.

"Rocky, wait, I'm sorry!"

* * *

**Gunther POV**

"Gunther wake up….I said wake up!" Danielle yelled and hit me with a pillow.

"I'm wide awake, Danielle," I said, leaping up.

"Where were you last night? All I could remember was falling asleep last night, waking up to answer my phone and you weren't there."

"I was talking to Logan."

"That is bull-crap Gunther and you know it."

I rolled my eyes. "He's my best friend Danielle, so why would I lie about that?"

"Because you've done it before, that's why? Even when Logan and Cindy were together, you guys always used to take the fault for one another."

"So you don't want me to hang out with my friends?"

"Grr…I didn't say that Gunther, so don't put words in my mouth."

"You didn't have to say it, bay bee. I already know what you meant."

"You rather spend time with your friends than with me. We didn't even have sex last night because you couldn't get it up and that never happens."

I blushed. "I don't know, I guess I wasn't in a seductive move."

Danielle shot a death glare at me. "Well… when you're in a seductive mood, than holler at me." She grabbed for her change of clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to take a shower, Gunther," she replied. "I would've invited you, but you know." She exited the room and slams the door behind her.

* * *

**Tinka POV**

I quickly ran upstairs to check up on my brother. However, before I could make it to his guest bedroom, Ty walked out in nothing but his boxers on. My eyes widened and I froze in surprise.

Ty smiled when he noticed me. "Good morning, Tinka."

Tinka didn't answer.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I looked up and down at him until he realized why I was silent.

Ty covered himself up a bit. "Oh, my bad Tinka, I didn't mean to, you know."

"It's quite alright, Ty." I spoke.

Ty chuckled, "I'm kind of shocked that I didn't blind you."

I nodded, "Oh you did. I just didn't faint, which is very surprising and yet, scary."

"Wow, you're funny."

I sneered, "Oh Ty, I'm not all that funny, but maybe just a bit."

He laughed, "I can see that, you and I should definitely hangout sometime."

"You want to hang out with somebody like me?" I asked, while pointing to myself.

"Someone like you," he spoke confusedly. "I don't see you any different from everybody else."

"Really," I asked.

"Yes really." He said winking at me.

I blushed and smiled all at once.

"Ty," Savannah called and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes Savannah?" he answered.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom," she said.

"I am going to the bathroom, I ran into Tinka on the way out," He explained.

Savannah narrowed her eyes at me and looked back at Ty, "Ty I'm hungry."

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"I wanted you to go see what's for breakfast," she replied.

I slightly raised my hand. "I made breakfast and it's ready."

"Oh," Savannah said looking over at Ty. "We should probably get ready then."

"Yeah we should," Ty agreed, "See you downstairs Tinka."

"Okay," I said, rushing down the hall.

* * *

**Deuce POV**

"Hey Dina," I called.

"Yes Deuce?" Dina answered.

"When you were upstairs, did you talk to CeCe by any chance?"

"Ah yeah, she was upstairs getting dress."

"Did she mention anything about me?" I asked her.

Dina nodded, "Yes she did."

"Well what did she say?"

"She said that she cares about you and that you always been there for her," I replied.

I smiled, "She did? I have to go talk to her then."

"Talk to who about what?" asked a voice.

"Hey babe," I said kissing her on the cheek. "I was just coming upstairs to see you."

"Why, did I do something wrong?" CeCe asked nervously.

"No of course not," I replied. "I just feel bad for the way Logan treated you."

CeCe chuckled, "It's fine Deuce, don't worry about it. Logan is very over protective."

"And he should," Dina spoke.

CeCe glared Dina in worry. "Deuce, can we talk about something else please?"

"Sure…I guess," I replied.

"So CeCe, don't you have something to tell Deuce?" Dina asked.

"Grr…where are you getting at, Dina Garcia?" CeCe groaned.

"I'm not getting at nothing, Cecelia Jones," she told her.

I laughed, "You two amaze me. What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask her Deuce," Dina replied.

"Okay, what's going on CeCe?"

"Nothing going on and if Dina was my true friend, than she would shut her freaking mouth up."

"I know you did not just tell me to shut my mouth," Dina said.

"Your ears might be clogged. Maybe you need to get them check out," CeCe said.

"My ears are fine, CeCe. My problem here is with you and here, you look like you want some eggs with that bacon," Dina said, throwing eggs in CeCe face.

CeCe opened her mouth in shock, "What the heck!"

"CeCe, are you alright?" I asked, cleaning up the eggs.

"I'll be fine, once I give Dina some syrup with her pancakes." CeCe replied, while pouring pancake syrup on Dina hair.

"Oh! No you did not mess up my hair? Now it's war," Dina said, squeezing bottle ketchup on CeCe shirt. "Now I feel better." She smirked.

"Holy zam...now I sound like Logan," I murmured.

"Deuce, hold me syrup, because Dina Garcia is about to go down," CeCe said, trying to pass me the syrup.

I shook my head, "No CeCe, I will not hold your syrup. This feud going on between you two is really stupid."

Dina was taken aback by this. "Excuse me, did you just call us stupid?"

"I…I…" I was lost for words.

"I think he just did Dina," CeCe agreed. "Most importantly, who do you think you are Deuce?"

"A good boyfriend and best friend," I replied nervously.

"I think we should get him," CeCe said.

"Get him? I want to pluck his eyebrows out," Dina added.

They began to walk towards me.

"Girls, before you do this, let think about what you're about to do please," I suggested.

"Already been thought," CeCe said.

"Yeah, let's get him," Dina said.

"Mommy!" I screamed.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

At the lake, all I could keep thinking about was _Rocky, what the heck did you get yourself into? You don't water ski, so why are you hanging off a back off a boat?_ My god, I need to come up with better excuses next time.

"Rocky, you ready?" Logan asked.

I laughed nervously. "Logan Hunter, I was born ready."

"Whatever you say," Logan said, looking towards Bryan now. "Make sure she doesn't fall."

Bryan noded, "I will."

"At the count of 3, I will start the engine. 1…2…3," Logan said, starting the engine.

The boat went extremely fast, which I gripped on to the handle tightly. My eyes were closed, trying to keep happy thoughts in my head. Unfortunately, all I kept thinking about was Logan kissing me senseless. That's when a grin appeared on my face.

"Wow, she looks like she having fun," Bryan spotted.

"Really?" Logan quickly turns around.

"Dude, watch out for that rock," Bryan shouted and pointed.

Logan quickly steered the boat around without a warning, so I lost my balance and fell into the water.

"Rocky!" Logan yells in worry.

"Don't worry, I'll get her," Bryan said, jumping in the water to save me.

He swam towards me, grabbing me up and swum towards the surface. Logan helps me and Bryan up out of the water and covers me with a towel.

"Are you okay Rocky?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine Logan."

"You scared the crap out of me," Logan murmured.

I stared at him before looking at Bryan. "Thanks for saving me." I said, giving Bryan a hug.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're alright," Bryan said, still holding me.

Logan stood up, brushing past Bryan and me. He turned the boat back on and started back to the cabin. He looked uneasy; I think it was because I was hugging Bryan instead of him. I didn't think it would lead to him giving me the silent treatment for the rest of the day.

* * *

**CeCe POV (**_Later on the night_**)**

That night, I got a text from Gunther asking me to meet him at his car. I didn't waste any time to tiptoe downstairs and sneak out the door. He was standing by his car, looking through his iPhone. I wrap my arms around his waist from the back and startled him by surprise.

"Oh, it's only you," Gunther spoke.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" I asked.

Gunther didn't answer.

"Let me guess, you thought I was Danielle?"

"I was hoping that it was you, which I'm glad it is."

"Did something happen between you and Danielle?"

"I'm thinking about breaking up with her tonight."

My eyes widened. "Tonight, Gunther, are you crazy? She going to figure out that you is seeing someone else and that someone else is me."

"But I am seeing you. We made it official last night, remember?"

I sighed, "Gunther, I am not ready for my friends and family to know about us."

"They don't have to know about us. I just want to be with you and not Danielle."

"I know and I feel the same way you do."

"Would've fooled me; Tell me CeCe, when are you planning to break up with Deuce?"

I shrugged me shoulders. "I don't know Gunther, and could we please not talk about that now?"

"Why not, I was disgusted by watching you and Deuce hugging and make out, all afternoon. I wanted to rip his head off and a man shouldn't have to feel like that."

"I'm sorry," I sincerely spoke. "Let me make it up to you."

"How?" he asked.

"Well we are in front of your car and nobody else is around to watch us."

Gunther smirked, "Go on…"

"I was thinking maybe you and I could revisit what we did last night."

"In the car?" Gunther asked, to make sure.

I nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I meant."

"Well, allow me to hold the door open for you," he said, pulling his car door open.

"Thank you," I said, getting inside the car.

Gunther closed the door behind us, and climbed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips.

* * *

**Logan POV**

I was in the hot tub alone that night, repeatedly thinking about earlier incident. The way Rocky hugged Bryan made me feel some type of way and the way she still didn't give him a yes or no answer to becoming his girlfriend, disturbed me a bit. Okay, so maybe it disturbed me a lot. Why do I even let it get to me?

"Logan," a voice spoke.

It was Rocky standing there in a two piece bathing suit and she looked...wow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Never mind about what am I doing here, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming here to release some stress."

"Release some stress from what, me?"

"Why would you say such a thing? You're the one that's been avoiding me for the last 6 hours."

"Zam, you counted, I didn't know you cared."

Rocky bit her lip. "Logan, I'm going to get in this hot tub, whether you like it or not."

"I'm not going to argue with that," I told her.

Rocky slowly stepped into the hot tub and sat down. "Wow, this is really hot."

"You don't say," I said sarcastically.

Rocky splashed water in my face.

"Hey, what was that for?" I almost shouted.

"That was for bring a bad boyfriend."

"What am I, a dog?" I asked.

"More like a sad puppy, but let's not even go there," she replied.

"But you love this puppy."

"And that's undeniable," she added. "Logan, can we please talk like girlfriend and boyfriend please?"

"Most definitely, did you decline Bryan's request to being his girlfriend?"

Rocky sighed, "No and I will get to that, I promise."

"Clock is ticking Rocky, it doesn't take a year to tell a guy no," I started. "And you know what, if you're not ready for us, than tell me now."

"Are you nuts? Of course I want you. You're all I ever wanted."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Oh good, because I've been dying to do this all afternoon and night," she said, pulling me into a deep passionate kiss.

I pulled her on top of my lap and we started to make out. We stayed like that for an hour, without any interruption and nobody caught us. Being with Rocky only made my life 100% better and I'm glad to have her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay on updating, but I started yesterday and couldn't finish the rest into today. Thanks for all the kind reviews on the last chapter, it means a lot to me and that's why I continue this story. Anyways, I will have the next chapter up sometime next week, it all depends. Please review and I'll see you guy next week.**


	9. A Home Run

Chapter 9: A Home Run

**CeCe POV**

Waking up the next morning, I realized that I wasn't in my guest bedroom or in the cabin. I stretched and smiled over at a peaceful sleeping Gunther. Then something hit me. What am I doing in a car at 5 am in the morning with Gunther? Oh my god! I have to get out of here fast.

Suddenly, Gunther wrapped his arms around me and pulled me toward him. "Why are you awake my little cookie?" Gunther asked in a sleepy tone.

"Ah…Gunther, we have a bit of a problem," I told him.

"What would that possibly be?" he asked and chuckled with his eyes closed.

"Well… t's 5:10 am and we overslept in the car together."

Gunther's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, hitting is head on the car roof. "Ouch!"

I giggled, "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? We should have left each other hours ago and because of you, we might get caught now," he explained, while throwing his pants and shirt back on.

"Whoa, how is this even my fault?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"You're a distraction, CeCe. Because of you, I can't even think straight or look at you without getting a…you know."

"Well," I started to flip my hair. "I'm doing my job then," I smirked.

"Your job is to ruin me, that's what," he started to say loudly.

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't resist this," I said mimicking him.

Gunther mouth opened and closed again. "I will not let you tell these lies."

"Oh really, I'm lying," I asked, turning red.

"You're the only one in the car," he replied.

I hit him hard upside the head. "Well get this, we're through!"

"What, you're breaking up with me?"

"That's what it looks like, right?" I told him while throwing my clothes back on.

"But darling, I was only kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

I got out the car and glared at him. "No I can't, Gunther, especially if I'm being the blame for us staying the night in your car."

"Little cookie, I didn't mean to harm you."

"Well you did! I'm going back inside the cabin before somebody realized that I'm missing," I said walking away.

"CeCe, wait up!" he shouted and chased after me.

I ran upstairs to my guest bedroom and closed the door in his face. He walked away with a sigh and entered his own bedroom.

Thank god Rocky was still fast asleep, because I would've never heard the end of it. I quickly put on my pajamas on and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Ty POV**

I woke up this morning, to a sound of a loud bang coming from the main floor. I went downstairs to check where the noise was coming from and nobody was there. I couldn't go back to sleep like I planned to, so I stayed up listening to music.

Ty," Tinka called, walking inside the family room. "Ty," she called once more.

Finally she tapped me on the shoulder and it scared the crap out of me. "What," I shouted. Once I turned around to see who it was, my face softens up. "Oh, hey Tink, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just about to make everybody breakfast. What are you doing down here so early?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I heard a noise, came downstairs to see who it was and couldn't go back to sleep."

"You heard it too? I wasn't the only one then." She said, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"If you heard something, why didn't you come downstairs to check?"

"Because it's not my problem," she replied.

"Wow, you're really forward huh?"

"They don't call me a she devil for no reason," she said, making horns on the top of her head with two fingers.

I chuckled, "You have a great since of humor Tinka."

Tinka sneered proudly. "You're not first person that has told me that before."

"Oh yeah, who would be the first then?"

"CeCe Jones, of course," she replied.

"How are you two best friends?"

"Simple, we were in dance school together. Ms. Nancy partnered us up for everything and we just became friends."

"That explains a lot," I told her

"Yes it does. Are you hungry?" she asked while walking into the kitchen.

"I'm starving, what are you making?"

"The same thing as yesterday," she replied with a smile.

"You're making those delicious buttermilk pancakes that you made yesterday?" I asked in excitement.

Tinka smile grew bigger. "You are correct. Everybody loves my buttermilk pancakes. It is a gift I have."

"I know I do. What do you put in it?"

"That, Ty, is a family secret and my family's recipe."

"You wouldn't happen to have a batter made already, do you?"

"Why, yes I do," she replied, taking the mixing blow out of the refrigerator.

"Ah man, Tinka. Would you give me the honor of letting me taste your delicious pancake batter?"

Tinka chuckled, "You're silly, Ty, and of course," she replied, picking up a spoonful of pancake batter and putting it inside my mouth.

"Oh yeah, that's good," I groaned.

"Would you like some more?"

I licked the remains of the batter off the side of my lip before answering, "Can I?"

She scooped up another spoonful of batter, "Open up," she said. I opened up my mouth as she fed me.

"You are truly a wonderful cook, Tinka."

Tinka blushed. "Thank you."

Suddenly, my lips crashed on Tinka's and we were making out passionately in the middle of the kitchen. My hands ran through her the golden locks and Tinka wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled us close together. Who would ever think, that a girl like Tinka, could kiss like this? I wanted her from that point on.

"Oh my god," said a voice.

Tinka and I glanced over to the direction where the voice was coming from. Dina was standing there with wide eyes and her mouth open.

"I didn't see anything and I'm going back up to my room now," Dina said, about to walk away.

"Dina, wait," Tinka called. "You're not going to tell anybody, are you?"

"Definitely not," Dina replied and crossed her arms. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Dina. I thought I would have to tie you up, throw you in a boat and leave you in the middle of nowhere."

"You wouldn't really do that, Tinka, would you?" I asked.

Dina nodded, "Oh, yes, she would."

My eyes lit up in shock.

"I just don't want people to know about the kiss," Tinka said.

"Neither do I," I agreed. "Your brother Gunther might be weird, but he's still my friend. Besides, I've seen that look on his face when he's mad and it is not pretty."

"Ty is right. We don't need anybody to know about this, especially not Gunther," Tinka explained.

"Guys, don't worry. I will not tell anybody, promise," Dina assured us.

"Thanks Dina," Tinka said, hugging her.

I sighed in relief.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

The vibrating of my phone woke me up out of my sleep. I checked to see who it was and a smile appeared on my face, because it was from Logan.

**Logan – Good Morning, meet me on the roof in 10 minutes, ILY.**

**Rocky – I'll be there. **

"Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes," I mumbled to myself. "Why would he want me to meet him on the roof?" I asked myself.

I got out of bed, grabbed some close and quickly tiptoed to the bathroom. After I was finished, I quietly walked up the extra set of stairs that led to the roof. Logan was sitting there looking at the scenery.

I walked over to him and covered his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I said, trying to change-up my voice.

"Piper," he replied with a smirk.

"Grr…guess again."

"A really bad actress that can't change-up her voice up for shit," he replied.

I got mad and hit her him on the head, "Not funny, Logan."

"Sorry and zam, that hurt."

"That's for calling me a bad actress."

"Hey, you want to blame someone, then blame Ty. He was the one that told me that you were bad at acting."

"And he's absolutely right," I admitted.

"You're not that bad, Rocky, I was only joking around with you."

"Awww, Logan, you are so sweet," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah I know. The zam man is always sweet."

"Don't get too cocky now. Anyways, why did you call me up here?"

"Well," he started to put his arm around me, "I thought we could enjoy the scenery together."

"What a perfect idea, but don't you think we could get caught like this?"

Logan smiled, "Don't worry about that. Logi got it all taking care of."

I glanced at him in worry. "What did you do?"

"It's for me to know and for you not to find out."

"Okay, so let's do something else."

"Like what exactly?" Logan asked.

"Like this," I said, kissing him and biting on his bottom lip.

"Oh my zam," he said, looking at me. "You are one heck of a girl."

"I would be an even better heck of the girl, if you shut your mouth and kiss me."

Logan smiled before kissing me. I pulled him closer to me as we continued to make out on the roof. I swiftly decided to add some tongue action, and he groaned in surprise. Deepening the kiss, Logan's body ended up on top of mine and I started to get dirty thoughts in my mind. I slowly started to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped me.

"Rocky, what are you doing," Logan asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I replied.

"Rocky this is too much for me. I really love you, but I can't sleep with you, especially not like this."

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Well for starters, you just moved here two months ago, we just started going out, and your brother would kill me."

"What does it matter, my brother going to kill you anyways because you're dating his sister."

Logan had to think for a second. "That's not the point. The point is, I don't want to take your virginity on top of a roof and I want your first time to be special."

"Ah guys," a voice said from behind us.

"Yeah, Deuce?" Logan asked.

"I think it's time to come back inside now," Deuce replied.

"We will be there in a second," Logan told him.

"Okay, don't take too long, Logan." Deuce said, disappearing back downstairs.

I glanced at Logan. "That was your plan? Deuce?"

"Hey, do you want to spend time together?" he replied.

"Of course I do. I just thought you didn't really have a plan."

"Well, you thought wrong," he said. "We should go back inside before people start looking at you."

I crossed my arms together/ "What if they're not looking for me and they are looking for you?"

"What does it matter, it's the same thing," Logan talked loudly.

"No it's not, "I said, sticking my tongue at him and walking back downstairs.

Logan sighed and followed after me.

* * *

**Deuce POV**

"There you are, Deuce, "Dina said. "You needed to talk to me about something?"

"Yes I did," I replied. "Let's go somewhere more private though."

I led her to my guest bedroom and closed the door behind us. "Is everything alright, Deuce?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No it's not. I feel like CeCe and I are slowly breaking apart. When she kissed me, I felt like her mind was someplace else and when she tells me that she loves me, I feel like she's lying. I think I'm losing my girlfriend. Maybe I'm not good at this boyfriend business."

"Don't be silly, Deuce. You are a great boyfriend. I wish I had someone like you in my life, because girls like me, don't find guys like you every day."

I started and adored every moment she spoke. Dina was a fascinating girl and I'd never understand why any guys would let a girl like her get away.

"Deuce, are you alright?" Dina asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied. "Thanks for being a wonderful best friend, Dina."

"Anytime Deuce," she said, hugging me.

The next moment, we pulled away from each other, our eyes connected and all I could think about was kissing her. Instead, Dina lips landed on mine and I couldn't resist but to respond back. A minute later, I pulled away in guilt and turned away from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"I can't believe I allowed you to do that," I said looking back at her. "Dina, CeCe is your best friend and my girlfriend."

"Okay, and…what about it?"

"Dina, don't you understand what we just did was wrong?"

"Deuce, it's not that serious and CeCe will get over it."

"I can't believe you just said that," I told her.

"Well, believe it, it's the truth," she shouted.

"Wow, I'm going to go now, because you're talking crazy."

"I'm not talking crazy," she shouted once more. "You listen here, eyebrows. I've been really good friend to you and I was hoping that one day, you would come to realize that I might have feelings for you, but I guess some guys are just too stupid to see that."

"Maybe I am stupid, but I also respect my girlfriend. What we just did Dina, was really messed up," I explained. "I'm out of here."

As I walked away, a tear fell from Dina's eyes and she quickly wiped it away.

* * *

**Nobody POV**

"Is everybody packed and ready to go?" Savannah asked. "We're not turning back around if you left anything behind."

"Yeah, everybody's ready, can we just go?" Piper asked.

"Yes, we can," Savannah replied.

"This trip was such a waste," Danielle said.

"Not for me," Savannah smirked.

"You got laid," Danielle asked.

"Yes I did. And Ty is all mine," Savannah told her.

"That's my girl," Danielle said.

"Are you whores coming in the car or not?" Piper asked.

"Hey, we are not hoes," Danielle said

Piper sighed, "You know what I meant. I just want to get out of here."

"Just give us a second, Piper, gosh," Savannah assured her.

"This is the worst camping trip I've been on ever!" Piper yelled while slammed the car door.

"Oh, there comes Gunther," Danielle said, walking up to him. "Did you grab all my bags?"

"Yes, Danielle," Gunther replied, putting the bags in his car.

"Are you sure, I don't want to forget anything."

Gunther sighed in annoyance, "Yes I'm sure, now get in the car please."

"Okay, I'm going," Dina said, sitting down in the passenger seat.

"CeCe, are you riding with me in Gunther's car again, or are you riding with somebody else," Tinka asked.

CeCe gazed over at Gunther and he stood there staring at her. "No, I think I'm going to ride with Logan this time," she replied.

"Suit yourself then," Tinka said getting inside the car.

"You're not riding with us, CeCe?" Gunther asked.

"Nope, I'm going to ride with my brother," CeCe replied.

"We'll talk later than," Gunther said, getting inside his car.

"What was that about?" Rocky asked.

"Oh nothing, he needs to talk to me about Danielle," CeCe replied.

"Why would he come to you for advice about his girlfriend?"

"Rocky, I happened to be, CeCe "Matchmaker" Jones and oh yeah, I make things happen."

Rocky laughed, "If you say so."

"Don't laugh Rocky, this is not a game."

"Okay, CeCe, are you riding in the car with me?"

"Yes, let me just go grab my luggage. I kind of left it inside the house."

"Well, hurry up and go get them then," Rocky said.

"I'm going," CeCe said, running inside.

"Hey," said a voice from behind her.

Rocky turned around. "Hey Bryan."

"Hey, I wanted to ask why you never replied to my question," Bryan said.

"What question?"

"The question about becoming my girlfriend," he replied.

"Oh, about that… you see Bryan, I just met you the other day and we hardly know anything about each other."

"We can still do that if you just give me a chance."

Rocky shook her head, "No, I can't, I'm sorry."

Bryan sighed, "If I get to know you better, will you think about it?"

"Um…yeah sure…I guess," Rocky replied, unsure.

"That's all I need. I'm going to get back in the car now," Bryan said, getting inside the car.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Zam, that look like it went well," Logan said.

"I did the best I could, Logan, this wasn't easy for me," Rocky told him.

"I know. He'll understand when you don't return any of his phone calls."

"Logan, he is my friend and I refuse to do that to him."

"But you're my girlfriend, Rocky. I don't want you being friends with a guy that has a crush on you."

"What do you expect me to do? I like having friends, Logan, and Bryan is a really cool friend to have."

"You know what, whatever, just do what you want," Logan said, becoming very annoyed.

"Thank you," Rocky murmured.

"However, if he makes a move on you, that's when I come in."

She nodded.

"Let's get inside the car."

"I'm going," Rocky said, getting inside the car and closing the door behind her.

"Wait for me!" CeCe shouted, getting inside the car as well.

Everybody drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I was supposed to update this chapter earlier this afternoon, but I got caught up with choirs in the house. Anyways, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and once again, I will update once a week when I get the laptop. Please continue to review and I will be back next week. Rogan centric, next chapter.**


	10. Blinded With Love

Chapter 10: Blinded With Love

**Rocky POV**

Over a month has passed since Logan and I started dating. I've enjoyed every minute that we're together. Keeping us a secret is extremely difficult and we will continue to do so, for as long as we can. I have never been happier with him.

"You ready for our date tonight?" Logan asked.

"Well, of course I am. Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"That is a surprise. Plus, I wouldn't tell you because that would ruin everything."

"Poo, you suck," I groaned

Logan laughed, "I rather suck, than to ruin our plans for tonight."

"How are our plans going to be ruined? that's just silly talk."

"It won't be silly, once you see where we're going," he said, parking his car.

"Do you want me to go into Starbucks with you?" I asked him.

"No, Rocky, I can handle this," he replied.

"Don't forget, I want a Hazelnut Frappuccino with lots of whipped cream and caramel."

"I know that. You tell me that every time we come here. I think I've registered it in my head by now."

"Okay, gosh, just hurry up, okay?"

Logan smiled, "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

**Logan POV**

"Let me get a Caramel Hazelnut Frappuccino with lots a whipped cream, and an ice coffee with coconut," I told the cashier.

"That will be $8.65," the cashier replied.

I took out a ten dollar bill and passed it over to her.

"Logan, it's that you?" a voice asked from behind me.

I recognized that voice anywhere. I turned around and saw my ex-girlfriend standing there. "Cindy?" I called.

Cindy smiled, "Yes, it's me," she said, pulling me into a warm embrace.

My eyes widened and I felt completely awkward. "It's nice to see you again too."

Cindy gazed up at me. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Logan," she said, pulling away. "I'm just really happy to see you."

"Oh yeah?" I replied, looking down.

"You don't seem happy to see me," she said.

I glared, "What do you expect Cindy? You cheated on me multiple times and now you expect me to be over it?"

"I understand that you're still hurt about what I did."

"Hurt…you think I'm still hurting over you?" I asked with a snort.

"That's what it seems like," she replied.

I shook my head. "I swear you are demented. Someone "obviously" must've hit you upside the head."

"Logan, I'm going to act like I didn't hear that," she said.

"Excuse me, sir, here are your drinks," the cashier spoke.

"Thank you," I said, taking the drinks.

"Logan," Cindy called.

I sighed, "What is it?"

"I just want us to be friends,"

I chuckled, "We can't even be that."

"And why not?" she asked, loudly.

"I'm going to go now." I said, walking out of Starbucks.

Cindy followed after me. "Logan, I wasn't done talking to you.

I glared at her. "Well, I'm done talking to you!"

"I swear that mouth of yours will be the death of you someday."

"Great, looking forward to it," I said.

"Really, Logan!" She yells.

"Cindy, go away," I said, walking away from her.

"Hey," Rocky spoke. "I was just about to come get you. What was taking so long?"

"Ah…I ran into someone," I replied.

"Who… do we know this person?" Rocky asked.

"There you are, Logan," Cindy started. "I wasn't done talking to you," she said, looking over at Rocky.

Rocky scrolled at her before looking at me. "Who is this, Logan?" Rocky asked.

"Nobody," I replied.

"Hi, I'm Cindy," she greeted, shaking Rocky's hand.

"I'm Rocky," she greeted back, while staring at me.

"Oh my zam," I mumbled to myself.

"Nice to meet you," Cindy said, with a smile. "Logan, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Rocky told her. "Logan and I are just friends."

"Oh... so you're still a single guy, I see?" Cindy asked, wrapping her arm around mine.

Rocky threw a death glare at Cindy, so I quickly moved away and walked towards her. "We have to go Cindy," I started. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you again too, Logan," she said, walking away with a smirk.

"Grr…I don't like that girl," Rocky groaned, getting inside the car and slamming the door.

I chuckled, "Can you believe I dated her for three years?"

Rocky's eyes lit up and she glanced at me. "That was your ex?"

"Yeah, three crazy years together, and everything went down the drain."

"She cheated on you multiple times."

"Zam right, it broke my heart and I will never forgive her for that."

"I don't understand that, because you're a great guy," she tells me.

"You don't get it Rocky. Once temptation takes over you, than it's hard to get away," I explained.

Rocky snorted, "I would never let any guy take me away from you. And do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

It's because you're my one true love."

I smirked, "And you're my one true love, too."

"Awww…Logan," she said.

We made out in the car all morning, which made me forget that I had to meet up with the guys within that next hour.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

"So where is he taking you tonight?" Dina asked, helping me dress.

"I have no idea. He wouldn't say," I replied.

"Well, it must be some really big surprise," Dina said.

"I guess it is," I agreed. "I'm not going to front Dina. I am really nervous."

"Why? It's not like this is your first date with him."

"Every date feels like a first date when I'm with Logan."

Dina giggled and shook her head. "You got a great guy, Rocky. I don't know why you and Logan want to keep your relationship private from everybody."

"Because he promised Ty that he wouldn't get any closer to me than friendship."

"What?!" Dina shouted. "Why in the heck would he promise him that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "How the heck would I know?"

"Logan is digging his own grave. He'll be six feet under before his 20th birthday," Dina explained.

I looked at her. "Why would you say that?"

"You don't make promise with best friends, especially ones like that. Do you think once Ty finds out about you guys, he will give Logan is blessings?"

"It's worth the try, I guess," I replied.

"No, Rocky. Ty will never forgive Logan, especially because he was dishonest with him."

"Wow, I got Logan into a huge mess."

"He made his choice, Rocky. Love blinds everything."

As I sat there and listened to Dina speak, I came to realize that she was right. Logan and I might be in love, but love can also hurt other people.

* * *

"Zam, you look...wow," Logan said, kissing me on the cheek.

I grinned, "Thank you, Logan."

"Shall we go?" he asked, holding the door open for me.

"Yes, we shall," I replied, sitting down in the passenger seat.

Logan got inside his car with a pleased expression on his face. "This will be a blast."

"Well, I hope so," I said, smiling at him.

"Don't get cute, Rocky," he said starting the car and drove off.

Over 20 minutes later, we arrived at the Navy Pier. I didn't know why we were here, but he must be taking me some place really exciting.

"What are we doing at the Navy Pier?" I asked.

"You'll see," he replied and parked the car.

"Must be some place really nice," I smiled.

Logan smirked, "Maybe…"

He led me towards the shore, where a boat was there waiting for us. I looked over at him in shock, "that's the surprise? We're going on a boat ride?"

Logan looked at me with a sneaky smile on his face, "Zam…you're good at this game."

"Well, it's quite obvious. The boat is right there," I said.

Logan took my hand as we got inside the boat. I looked around and notice people dressed in cocktail attire. "Logan, this isn't the surprise, is it?"

"Zam! You caught me, you're getting really good at this game," he replied.

I pouted, "No, I suck at this."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you do suck at this game."

I hit him playfully, "Don't agree with me. Now where are we really going?"

"I told you that I wasn't telling you."

I turned away and crossed my arms.

Logan sighed, "Awww baby, don't be like that."

"Why shouldn't I?"

He wrapped his arms around me. "Because once you see where I'm taking you, then you'll be happy that I kept it a secret."

I looked at him and blushed. "You are truly the best guy ever."

"Why, thank you," he said, kissing me passionately.

We arrive to the other side of Chicago, at a place called Zingarelle. It was really fancy. I have been to fancy places before, but nothing like this.

"This is the surprise?" I gazed at him and asked.

"Well…part of it," he replied, stepping off the boat.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean part of it? There's more?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I haven't got a clue about what you're talking about."

"You are so full of it, Logan," I smiled. "We will play this little game though."

"Good," he said intertwining his fingers with mine.

Logan pulled out the chair for me at the table we were assigned to. This place looked really expensive, how he could afford a place like this at he's only nineteen?

I smiled politely. "Logan?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I don't mean to be in your business, but how could you afford all of this?" I asked, point around the restaurant.

Logan smirked, "Can't a guy take his girlfriend to a fancy place without being questioned?"

"Ah…of course you can," I giggled. "Sorry I asked."

"It was nothing, babe," he said.

"There you are, nephew," a guy spoke.

Logan's eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, Uncle Jared."

"This must be your lovely date that you've been telling me about, Little Scooter."

A big smirk appeared on my face.

"Uncle Jared, I told you not to call me that," he whined. "You make me sound like a kid and I hate that."

Uncle Jared laughed, "Sorry Logan, I keep forgetting that you're not that little boy anymore."

"Well, I think Little Scooter is a cute name," I spoke.

Logan narrowed his eyes at me. "You do?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "On a five-year old,"

Uncle Jared laughed again. "Boy, Logan, your date has a funny sense of humor."

"Thanks, Uncle Jared," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"By the way, I'm Jared," he said shaking my hand.

"And I'm Raquel but everybody calls me Rocky."

"Well, you're a beautiful girl, Rocky. Just make sure you take care of my nephew."

I nodded, "I will try to do my best."

"Anyways, I have to go, you guys enjoy you meal," he said, waving goodbye.

"We will," Logan said.

"So this is your uncle's restaurant?" I asked.

"Well…part of it. He has a partner that helps him run this place."

"Oh, I see," I started. "I have one more tiny winy thing to ask you."

"Sure…ask away."

"Are you loony nutty? Isn't he going to run back and tell your mom and dad? I can't deal with people finding out about us now. It's almost the end of the school year, I have to study hard for the SATs, and the last thing I need is to deal wit Ty and CeCe's mouths."

Logan sighed, "Rocky, calm down. My uncle already knows our situation."

"Is he planning to keep us a secret?"

"Yes…because…like us, my uncle also fell in love with a beautiful young woman, when he was in college."

"Let me guess, the girl that your uncle fell in love with was in high school?"

"My point, exactly," he replied.

"So what happen to them?"

"Her name was Candice. And after Candice's brother almost nearly try to kill Jared, the brother learned to accept that there was no way he was going to break Jared and Candice apart. So they got married and they still are happily married to this day."

"So this girl–well, woman-is your aunt now?"

"She would have still been my aunt even if she didn't marry him."

"Wait…your aunt's brother is your father, Jeremy?"

"You are correct. My father and my uncle were best friends since they were little. Jared and Candice always had strong feelings for each other, so basically they knew that they would end up together."

"They reminded you of us…don't they?" I asked while searching for the truth in his eyes.

"Yes, they do," he replied. Logan took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I knew from this day forward that we were inseparable.

After we finished eating dinner at his uncle's restaurant, he quickly led me outside and told me to close my eyes.

"Close your eyes, Rocky," he murmured.

I closed my eyes. "Let me guess, this is the second part of the surprise?"

"And once again, you are correct. Now follow me," he said grabbing me hand.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Yes, we are," he replied.

I smiled in excitement. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Only on one condition."

"What is that?" I asked him.

"Promise me that you'll always love me no matter what we go through."

I giggled, "That's a big promise that you want me to keep, but for you, I will do anything. So yes, I promise."

"Good, you may open your eyes now."

"Okay," I said, slowly opening my eyes. We were at a jazz concert, outdoors at the Navy Pier. "Wow, Logan, this is beautiful."

"Zam, I knew you would like it, that's why I decided to bring you here."

"Are we going to dance here?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Of course, I didn't get dance lessons from CeCe for my health."

"Oh, that's right, you didn't know how to dance before."

Logan snorted, "Well now...your man knows a little something, something."

"And that's all thanks to CeCe," I added. "Wow, that must've taking a lot of willpower, huh?"

"I had to kiss CeCe's butt that morning, so I say hell yeah it did,"

"You must really love me." I bite my lip. "Come on let's dance." This time, I took Logan hand and led him to the dance floor. "Now I think it's time for your dance lessons, Mr. Hunter."

Logan grinned, "Dance lessons from my girlfriend…I must be dreaming." he said, slow dancing with me.

I shook my head and giggled, "No, this is definitely not a dream."

"Then allow me to show you my new dance moves," he said, spinning me and dipping me.

"Oh my," I said in surprise. "I guess you don't need dance lessons after all."

"I still need a little work on it and I was hoping that you would teach me?" He asked, holding me in his arms.

"Oh I see…what for may I ask?"

"Well there is your birthday this summer, and our wedding in the future."

"Logan, we only been dating for a month and already, you're thinking about marriage?"

"Well zam! It can happen."

I chuckled, "Let's try to get through the first yeah together."

"We will, because I'm never leaving you. Unless, of course we get separated and I have no choice but to be away from you."

"You really do love me, don't you?"

Logan seriously stared at me. "Yes, I do. I would do anything thing for you, Rocky and if that means giving up my life for you, than I would do it no least than a heartbeat."

Tears fell from my eyes. "I love you too, Logan."

"I know you do," he said, smashing his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued to kiss. He deepened the kiss by gripping my head closer to his. I started to add tongue to the action and Logan moaned. Suddenly, his phone started to ring.

"It's Ty, I need to take this real quick." he said, answering his phone. "Hello Ty…what's up man...Gunther got into a fight and he's drunk? Okay, I'm on my way man." He hung up the phone.

"Are they alright?" I asked in worry.

"I need to go to the emergency room," Logan replied. "Apparently, Gunther got into a fight over some girl."

My eyes widened. "That doesn't sound like Gunther."

"I know it doesn't, he's been my best friend forever now. It must be some girl he really likes."

"But he broke up with Danielle over a month ago and we haven't seen any signs of him liking any other girls."

"That's the confusing part and I need to find out why," Logan explained.

"Well, let's get out of here. You can drop me home and tend to your friends."

"I'm really sorry about this beautiful."

"There no need to be sorry Logan. I had the best time with you and I will never forget this. Plus, we'll have plenty of more great dates, from years to come."

Logan grinned, "I like the sound of that. Now, let's get you out of here."

* * *

We arrived back to our neighborhood thirty-eight minutes later. Logan parked in front of our building complex and lazed at me. "I had a wonderful time, Logan," I told him.

"So did I. Call you in the morning, okay?" he asked.

I nod before kissing him on the cheek. "I love you Logan."

"And I love you too, Rocky."

I got out of the car and waved good-bye to him as he drove off. This was the best night anybody could ever ask for. And I owe it all to my fantastic boyfriend, Logan Hunter.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and please don't rush me to update. I'm doing the best I can and I haven't had access to a laptop lately. See you guys soon with the next chapter and Selfish will be up tomorrow. **


	11. No Way Out

Chapter 11: No Way Out

**A/N: Hey readers. I decided to update early, since I've lacked on updates. I know some of you liked the first chapter, but I feel that it wasn't my best work. Things will start to stir up from this chapter on and I'm sure most of you are dying to read. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy.**

* * *

**Logan POV**

I drove to the hospital, praying that everything was alright with Gunther. The more I thought about him getting into a fight, the more it made me wonder how it started. I parked my car in visitor's parking, walked inside and rushed to the registration desk. "Hi, I'm looking for Gunther Hessenheffer," I spoke, out of breath.

"He's seeing the doctor now," "the nurse directed.

"Please, I need to see him," I told her in a hurry.

She sighed before guiding me towards the back. "Follow me," she said, pushing the button to open the doorway.

I nodded. "Thank you." I proceeded after her. We arrived to what had to be the room that Gunther was staying in. The nurse turned the knob and I entered the room once the door was open. I noticed Gunther lying on the bed and Ty sitting down next to him.

"Logan, you made it," Ty said, detecting me first.

"Yes I did," I pronounced, when looking Gunther. He laid there with a bruised eye and his wrist wrapped in bandages.

"Zammmmm," I said in shock. "You look like hell."

Gunther shook his head. "Don't remind me."

I sat down next to him. "Did you at least win the fight?" I asked.

"He most certainly did," Ty answered. "Sure, they broke a couple of windows and tables, but Gunther still won."

"Good." I nodded before looking back at Gunther. "Why did you get into a fight?"

Gunther sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"There has to be a reason," I reminded him. "You just don't get into a fight with someone, without a reason."

"I had a little too much to drink and got carried away," he lied.

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked him. "I know you got into a fight over a girl."

Gunther glared at Ty. "Dude, you told him?"

"What! You wanted me to lie?" Ty asked.

"That would have been nice," Gunther retorted.

"Dude, you did get into a fight over a girl," Ty started. "And I refuse to lie over something so stupid, like that."

"So the girl that you fought over, sat there and watched you fight?" I asked Gunther.

"She wasn't even there," Ty admitted. "Worst of all, he wouldn't tell me who he was fighting over," he explained. "He hit the guy first and the fight started from there."

I nodded once more. "You got some issues Gunther and I think you need to see the doctor about that, instead of your bruised eye and broken wrist."

A fake smile appeared on Gunther's face. "Thanks a lot, Logan. You're so kind."

"I agree with him, Gunther. You need therapy...some serious therapy." Ty said.

"This is great!" Gunther shouted. "You guys keep knocking me when I'm down."

"Seriously though, are you going to tell me who this girl is that you were fighting over?" I demanded.

"Not really," Gunther replied, when looking down.

"Why can't you," I asked.

"Because it's not important, anymore," he glared at me. "I took care of him and now it's over."

"I don't know what's come over you," I said, standing up. "So call me when my best friend decides to come back to planet Earth," I taunted, before walking out in anger.

"Wow dude," Ty shook his head. "Not cool."

Gunther looked down in shame.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

_3 days later_

After dance rehearsal was over, I decided that I wanted to stop by Logan's college to see him. I haven't heard from him, since our date last week and I was starting to wonder why he hasn't called me. We only spoke that morning after our date. In which that was the last we spoke. I had a wonderful time with him Saturday and I hope things don't start to change between us.

"Come on, CeCe," I whined. "I really have to go."

"Give me a second, Rocky," CeCe spoke, from the bathroom.

"If you don't come out now, then I'm coming in," I threatened. She didn't answer. "Alright, I'm coming in," I warned her, before turning the knob and walking in. She was by the sink watching her mouth out with Listerine. "Why do you have that?" I asked.

"I had really bad breath," she lied.

"CeCe, I think I would know when you have really bad breath," I pointed out.

"Well, not this time." she said, looking at me through the mirror.

"Do you still want me to take the train with you, because I really have to be somewhere," I reminded her.

CeCe nodded, "Yeah, where's Tink?"

"Tinka already left without us," I replied.

CeCe snorted, "Figures she would do that."

"She really had to go," I stated. "You can't be mad at her for that."

She rolled her eyes. "I know," she groaned. "Truth is, Rocky. I haven't been myself these past couple of days."

I chuckled, "Well, I can see that."

"It's not funny," she started. "I feel like crap and I haven't eaten decent meal in over a week."

"That must really suck," I said, with a concerned expression.

CeCe thought to herself before speaking again, "I think that I'm coming down with the flu."

"You're coming down with the flu," I giggled. "CeCe, I'm pretty sure that you're not coming down with the flu."

"Then I don't know what's wrong with me," she stated. "Can we I just go home?"

"Alright, let her," I answered.

CeCe grabbed her purse and followed me outside. We waited for the train in silence. I got a strange gut feelings in my stomach that something was seriously wrong with my best friend. She normally doesn't stay quiet for this long. I wanted to ask what was bothering her, but instead I sat quietly, into the train arrived. "The train is here," I pronounced. We got on the train and sat down.

"Did you hear about Gunther?" she asked.

"I don't think so," I replied unsure. "Why, what happened?"

"He was in the hospital a couple of days ago," she pronounced.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. What exactly happened that night ?"

"He got into a fight with some guy at a club and now he has a bruised eye and broken wrist."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that," I confronted her.

CeCe chuckled weakly, "Why are you telling me this? He probably deserved it."

I noticed a tear drop escaped from her eye. It confused me why she was very emotional lately. I wanted to comfort her, however, I didn't want to make her anymore upset then she already was. "This is your stop, CeCe."

She looked out the window and stands up. "See you later Rocky," she said walking towards the doors.

"Later, CeCe," I paused. "I'll call you!"

She gave me a watery smile before walking off the train. From that moment on, there wasn't a doubt in mind that something was definitely wrong with CeCe Jones.

* * *

I got off the train in front of Logan's college. I knew he had to be almost done with all his classes. So I walked up to his classroom and I looked inside the window. There he sat, pouting and he looked depressed. CeCe looked the same way I left her earlier. Maybe it was a family issue. Two minutes later, the bell rang and all the student started to exit the classrooms. "Hey Logan!" I exclaimed, when I saw him.

He scrolled at me in surprise. "Rocky, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to see you," I answered.

He shook his head. "This is not a good time, Rocky. You shouldn't have come."

I was taken aback. "Are you serious?"

"Look, I'm just going through a really tough time now," he admitted.

"Logan I'm your girlfriend," I reminded. "It would've been nice if you called and checked up on me, but you haven't."

"I've been busy," he started. "It's not like I'm trying to ignore you. I was going to call you."

"When?" I asked. "I've been waiting for you to call me for two days now and you haven't even acknowledged me."

He stared at me. "If you gave me a little more time, then I would have!"

I snorted with laughter, "That is bull-crap!"

"How?" he demanded. "How is that bull-crap?"

I slightly narrowed his eyes at him. "It just is," I groaned. "You know what? If I didn't show up at your school, who knows how long it would've taking you to call me."

Logan's mouth closed, then opened again. "Are you saying that I'm trying to ignore you on purpose?

I crossed my arms in anger. "That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Logan shook his head. "You got it all wrong, Rocky. Now don't get me wrong, you're a real smart girl, but you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then explain it to me, please? I'm really confused and I need to know what's going on."

Logan sighed, "I don't want to talk about."

"Then we're O-V-E-R, over!" I yelled, formerly brushing passed him.

He glazed over at me. "You're breaking up with me?!"

"That's what I said!" I shouted, when bursting through the doors.

"Really! Your breaking up with me, over not telling you what's wrong with me?" he asked, pursing after her.

"Just go away and leave me alone," I retorted.

"No, you're going to talk to me," he said, yanking me by the wrist.

"Logan, get off my wrist!" I yelled.

"Not until we talk about this," he said, pulling me back inside the school. He led me to an empty classroom and closed the door behind us.

"Why did you bring me here? I don't want to speak to you anymore."

"You really want to end our relationship over something so stupid that can be fixed?" he asked.

"See, that's the problem. You won't let me fix it. You're pushing me away like some annoying girlfriend. I am not a child, Logan, and I deserve to know what's wrong with you.

"Whatever happened to staying by each other's side, huh? We're supposed to be together forever."

"How can I be with someone that keeps secrets from me?" I retorted.

"Easy, you have to trust in them. Without trust, we have nothing," he explained.

I wiped away a tear from my cheek. "I want to trust you, but so far you haven't been giving me a reason too."

"Rocky," I paused. "Today is when my mom passed away."

I glanced at him, feeling really stupid about everything I just said. "I am truly sorry Logan. I didn't know."

"Don't be," he shook his head. "I'm always anti-social around the time of my mother's death. She died when I was only three and I don't remember much about her, but I think about her often."

"Is that the only thing bothering you?" I asked.

"Well, Gunther and I aren't speaking now, so I've been kind of bummed out about that."

"I'm guessing that it didn't go too well at the hospital," I predicted.

"No it didn't and I hate him for keeping secrets from me."

"You were right. Maybe it's best to leave that person alone at their most difficult time."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I probably overreacted at the hospital too."

"And I overreacted when I broke up with you," I admitted. "I should have handled it better."

"So you forgive me?" Logan asked, with a sincere expression.

I smiled, "Yes I forgive you."

I pulled Logan into a warm embrace and continued to hug him. After hugging for a short time, I kissed him on the cheek and pulled away. "Come on, let's get out of here," I told him. He didn't move from where he was standing and quickly yanked me back into his arms. "Zam, where are you going?" he demanded.

"We're leaving, aren't we," I thought.

Logan shook his head. "Not into you get what you came for."

I stared at him confusedly. "And what exactly is that?"

"This," he replied, before kissing me passionately. I dropped my bag on the floor and progressed to kiss him. A moan escapes from my throat, which made Logan smile between kissing. He backed me up against the wall as we made out continuously. I gripped on his shirt, tightly and started to add my tongue into his mouth. Logan gently grabs my thighs to assure me that he won't go any further. Finally we broke apart and looked at each other with love. "I love you," Logan spoke. "I hope you remember that."

I grinned, "Yes I do and I love you too."

"Good! Now let's get out of here," he said, pulling me by the hand.

"Okay, Let's go get something to eat," I told him.

"That sounds like a great idea, Rocky," he said as we exit the class room.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Yes, I know my writing style is different from the following chapters, but I'm trying something different. I hoped you guys enjoyed. Please review and I will be back soon.**


	12. What Lies Behind The Eyes Part 1

Chapter 12: What Lies Behind the Eyes Part 1

**Rocky POV**

Who says Rocky Blue didn't have her down days? Well I assure you that my day so far has looked a little gloomy. I'm having one of those days when I wish I can stay in bed and sleep all day. Unfortunately, I have to keep my grades up. With the intention of doing so, I have to attend school. This is why my attendants are superior.

Before going there, I have to make sure my best friend is there leaning something. There for, I have this routine when I wake her up every morning. Most of the time is works. However is can also be a pain, which I don't mind doing. "Hey, Hey, Hey," I shouted, when searching through CeCe room for her. "CeCe, where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom!" She answered with a sore voice.

Walking inside the bathroom, I noticed CeCe sitting on the tile floor, when lying down over the toilet bowl. It was really strange seeing her like this. She looked sickly and her hair was fizzy. "Yeah, Hi, um…" I paused. "Why do you look like hell?"

CeCe groaned, "I don't want to talk about it," she retorted. "And by the way, I'm not going to school today."

I sighed with irritation, "Come on CeCe! I need you today."

She chuckled, "You need me?"

"Yes I do," I replied. "This is one of my off days and I need you _present_ to brighten it up a bit."

"Well not today, because my present is really screwed up, as you can see," she explained.

"There's nothing a nice bowl of Ultra fiber flakes can't fix," I smiled.

"Rocky I'm not going," CeCe exclaimed, when looking at me. "End of discussion."

"Fine," I yell. "I don't need you. Tinka, Dina and Deuce will do just fine."

"Good," CeCe started. "Now would you leave my room, please? I'm going back to sleep," she finished.

I paused and looked at here before grabbing my backpack and leaving her room. I can't believe how rude CeCe was acting. At first she was really emotional, but now, she's completely going insane. Who goes through all these emotions in 3 weeks?

I was about to leave CeCe apartment when I heard a voice from behind me. "Where are you going?" I turned around and realized Logan standing there.

"Hey," I smiled. "I was about to leave to school."

"Without CeCe," Logan pronounced.

"She's staying home today, because she's not feeling well," I explained.

A concerned expression appeared on Logan's face. "Is she throwing up again," he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea." I tried to speak. "I walked inside the bathroom and her head was just hanging over a toilet bowl."

"Uh-huh," Logan groaned out. "I think I need to take a little trip to John Hughes."

"Um…why would you want to do that," I asked with worry.

"Don't ask question. Let's go." He retorted, when opening the door for me.

"Okay…" I said, walking out the house.

During the ride to school, I couldn't help but thinking about what Logan was going to do. He doesn't say a word to me when we got in the car. I think something about CeCe throwing up triggered him, but what?

"Logan, are you going to talk to me," I asked.

"About what," he replied.

"About why you're driving faster than the speeding limit," I explained.

"Well I'm in a hurry," he told me.

"You're in a hurry to drop me off," I stated. "Logan, what's going on?"

"Zam, alright," he started, "I need to talk to Deuce."

My eyes widen before looking at him, "Did he do something wrong? You can tell me."

"I think he got CeCe pregnant," he admitted.

"Wow, why didn't I think about that? Now everything makes sense," I mumbled.

"I can't believe they had sex and didn't even tell me," Logan complained.

"You're not the easiest person to talk to Logan." I told him, when holding his hand.

"Even if so, Rocky, he didn't use protection and now my sister is pregnant."

"Maybe we should have asked CeCe first, before we jump to conclusions."

He shook his head, "I don't need an explanation, because I got all the proof I need. Morning sickness, mood swings and let not forget that she throws up everything she eats."

"I don't understand why she didn't tell me this," I pouted.

"There goes the conclusion. It's obvious that she was trying to hide it from us."

"Logan, when we get there just please take an easy on. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't even know."

Logan sighed, "I'm just going to talk to him." he said, parking the car.

* * *

"I don't know Dina. He's dating Savannah now," Tinka spoke.

"Yes he's dating her. But can't you see that it's you he really wants," Dina questioned.

"It doesn't matter, because nothing else is going to happen between us." Tinka said, closing her locker.

Dina continued to try. "You and Ty are perfect together. Can't you see that?"

Tinka sighed, "Dina, you are a good friend and I know you're trying to help me. Sadly, Ty and I are not meant to be. He's denim and I am Seguin. We clearly don't mix."

"You, CeCe, Rocky and I have nothing in common," Dina stated. "That doesn't stop us from being best friends and enjoying each other's company. Think about that."

Tinka rolled her eyes, "Alrighty…but I'm not making any promises."

"Hey Dina and Tinka," Deuce approached. "Have you girls seen CeCe and Rocky?"

"They haven't arrived yet, Deuce," Tinka appointed.

"How's it going with CeCe," Dina asked.

"It nothing going good Dina," Deuce retorted. "Every time I try to talk to her, she keeps neglecting me and I think our relationship is at an end."

"Awww Deuce, "Tinka moaned out. "Well you gave it your best. Now it's time to move on."

"Tinka is right, Deuce," Dina agreed. "You tried and if CeCe doesn't want to be honest with you then forget about her. Besides, there are girls out there that can't wait to get their hands on you." To Dina dismay, Tinka snorted with distasted in her mouth and it troubled her. Dina clears her throat, getting Tinka attention that very moment.

"Dina has a point Deuce," Tinka said. "There will be plenty of girls ready to pounce on you and I'm not just saying that because Dina put me up to it," she lied.

Dina gave her a fake smile, "Thank you Tinka."

Tinka smiled back, "You're welcome."

Dina eyes light up once she saw Rocky and Logan walking over to them. "Hi Rocky," Dina greeted. "Logan what are you doing here?"

"Did something happen with Gunther," Tinka asked.

"Tinka, he's obviously here because of CeCe," Deuce said.

"Actually I came here to talk to you Deuce," Logan appointed.

"Okay," Deuce said awkwardly. "Let's got talk somewhere more private,"

"Good idea," Logan said, when walking down the corridor."

"Is everything alright," Tinka asked me.

I shook her head, "CeCe is pregnant."

Tinka glared at me, "She's what!"

"That's not a big surprise," Dina mumbled.

I glanced at her in surprise, "You knew that her and Deuce were having sex."

"Oh I knew she was sleeping around, but not with Deuce," Dina admitted.

My mouth opened in shock, when Dina said this. Not only had CeCe been keeping secrets from me, but she's also cheated on Deuce. This was a little too much information early in the morning

"She cheated on Deuce," Tinka stated. "Ooh, this is juice! I need to know every little detail you know about this, Dina."

Dina looked away in guilt, "I can't. I already said too much. I can't believe I just snitched on my best friend like that."

"She is our best friend too Dina. And I can't believe she would keep something this from us," I complained.

"She must have slept with someone who she doesn't want us to know about," Tinka pronounced.

"Yeah, but who," I asked.

Dina nipped on her bottom lip nervously.

* * *

**Logan POV**

"Is something bothering you man," Deuce asked.

I looked over at him, feeling hurt because I thought we were brothers. In which I thought we could talk about anything. He just stood there acting like he didn't have a clue about what's going on. So many things run thought my mind. In addition, I didn't know if I should yell or hit him. "Deuce, are we bro's," I asked.

"Of course we are. What kind of question is that?" he replied, with laugher.

"So how come I could tell you about my relationship with Rocky, but you can't tell me about things you do with my sister?"

Deuce shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed with irritation, "Dude, the jig his up. I know you and CeCe are having sex."

Deuce chuckled awkwardly, "Logan, I'm still a virgin."

"Come on Deuce, you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm serious dude," Deuce said. "I haven't even touched third base with CeCe, let alone a home run."

"You're telling me that you never had sexual intercourse with CeCe."

Deuce nodded, "Yes! Besides, I would have told you if we were ready for that."

At the point I was really confused. If Deuce and CeCe aren't having sex then why is my sister going through every symptom a pregnant person goes through?

"Are we good dude," Deuce asked.

"Yeah we are good, but I think that you need to discuss something with my sister," I retorted.

"Yeah, things haven't been working out since we came back from that cabin two months ago. She's been pushing me away ever since and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Aw man, I'm so sorry Deuce."

"It's cool. Things change and people don't last forever," he told me.

"That's not what I meant." I started to speak.

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant that my sister pregnant, and if not by you then who?"

"Is this some type of joke," he demanded.

I sighed sadly, "I wish it was."

Tears fell from Deuce eyes, "I can't believe she would do this to me!"

"I can't believe it either," I admitted.

"I should have seen the signs, but I didn't." He said, punching the wall.

"Zam! Chill out Deuce!"

"Why should I," he yelled. "I loved her and she played me like lotto!"

"I don't think you should use played and lotto in the same sentence," I stated.

"Oh yeah, well when I find this guy, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Dude, again with the phases," I told him. "Let me talk to her first and see what's going on."

Deuce shook his head, "No thanks man. I will hand this on my own" He said furiously. Deuce walked out of the front entrance and left school grounds.

"Holy zam, this is not good."

* * *

**Tinka POV**

I can't believe my best friend might be with child. Yes I'm upset that she didn't bother to tell me what's going on. At the same time this was a baybee and I kind of got a feeling that CeCe was messing around with someone else. But who, that's the question. I only hope that things don't get out of hand, especially with CeCe being pregnant and all. She already looked stressed out as it is. Maybe I should skip school to visit her.

"What's taking them so long," Rocky asked.

"I hope they didn't get into a fight," Dina said. "It's really isn't Deuce's fault."

"Logan wouldn't hurt Deuce. I'm sure of it," Rocky explained.

"You are absolutely right Rocky," Dina agreed.

"Tinka, why are you so quiet," Rocky asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking," I replied.

"Thinking about what, "Dina asked.

I looked over at Dina and realized she was hiding something. If she knew about CeCe cheating on Deuce then she also knows the person CeCe cheated on him with. I also think that she has strong feelings for Deuce then what's claim to be. "Guys, I will be right back," I told them.

"Alright, we'll be waiting her for you," Rocky pronounced.

I nodded before walking to the staircase. The second I got there, I called my brother Gunther, because he would know what to do at a time like this. The phone rung twice. "Hello Tinkabell," Gunther answered.

"Gunther, where are you," I asked.

"I was just on my way to get some breakfast," he replied.

"Gunther something is happening and I need you to go to CeCe house to check if she is alright."

"What's going on Tinka? Did something happen with CeCe?"

"I don't think so," I replied. "Logan is at my school talking to Deuce."

"Why? Did he do something to CeCe?" Gunther asked with worry.

"No! It's more so what CeCe did behind Deuce's back," I told him. _Gunther becomes quiet_. "Gunther! Are you still there?"

"Yes Tinkabell," he answered. "You may continue."

"Well I'm not supposed to say this into the facts are true, but CeCe is like your sister and I thought you should know," I explained. "Logan thinks CeCe is pregnant with child."

Gunther voice becomes dry, "What made him think that?"

"I don't know if you noticed but CeCe hasn't been exactly herself in over a month. She doesn't like the pig she normally is, she throws up mostly everything and her mood swings are up to the level of 200."

"Oh yeah," he murmured.

"Yes! Dina just got finish telling me that CeCe had been sleeping around with somebody else. So in conclusion, the baybee might not be Deuce's." _Gunther became quiet again_. "Hello! Gunther do you hear me?!"

"Yes I hear you Tinka," he replied. "I have to go. My phone is dying."

"Okay, I love you Gunther."

"I love you too Tinka." he said, before hanging up.

I strolled back to where my friends were standing and Logan was standing there with a blank expression on his face. "Why does he look like he just lost his favorite beanie," I smirked.

"Tinka, Deuce left school grounds," Rocky said.

"Ah-oh, this doesn't look to go," I said.

"Guys, do you know what I'm thinking," Dina asked.

"No, what," Logan replied.

"I'm thinking we should take the day off from school and figure all this out," Dina explained. "Deuce left school because he's when to talk to CeCe."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Logan said.

"Now that I think about it, what's going on now is more important than any school lesson," I explained.

"Are you guy's nuts?! We can't skip out on school," Rocky complained.

"Oh come on Rocky, don't be such a downer," Dina whined.

"Or a party pooper," I added.

Rocky glared at me, "I am not a downer or a party pooper. I just never skipped out on school, okay? It will mess up my perfect attendants."

"Zam, who knew my girl, was such a geek." Logan admitted by mistake.

My eyes widen in shock when hearing this. Rocky quickly glared at him and Dina looked away like she didn't know what was going on. "You two are dating," I asked.

Rocky chuckled with embarrassment, "No, of course not. When he said my girl, he meant that I was like his home girl."

"Save your fairy tales for somebody that believes that Rocky, because I'm not buying it," I told her.

"You should just tell her Rocky," Dina pronounced.

"Dina hush," Rocky glared. "Yes, Logan and I are dating, but you cannot tell anyone. We've been dating for over 2 months now."

"Oh, how nice," I told her. "Are there anymore secrets that I need to know?"

"Not really," Rocky replied.

"Good, because you're skipping school whether you like it or not." I pronounced, when walking out the exit

"But my perfect record," she said, chasing after me.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

There was an incredibly load knock coming from the front door. Whoever this was, they were about to hear an ear full from me. "I'm coming," I screamed. I opened the door and Gunther walked in pacing back and forth. "Hello to you too," I said.

Gunther stopped to look at me in fury. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what Gunther," I retorted.

"That you were pregnant," he yelled.

"What! Who told you? I haven't even told anyone about this yet."

"Well now the world knows about this CeCe," Gunther said.

"I was going to tell you first, but I wasn't ready," I admitted.

"How did Logan find out about this," he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. How does he find out about anything I do?"

"He is your brother," he pointed out.

"Step-brother," I announced.

"He's been more a brother to you than just any step brother."

"Gunther he's going to hate us for what we did."

"We will figure something out," he assured. "You are more important now.

I started to sob, "I'm so sorry that I ignored you. I was mad that you fault that guy at the club and my feelings got the best of me."

"I fault him because he put his hands on you CeCe and I don't let any guy put their hands on my girlfriend."

"You broke your wrist and got a bruised eye because of me. Can't you see? I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

"You are more worthy to me than anything CeCe. I don't care that you could be a huge pain. That's one of the things that I love about you."

I smiled before kissing him passionately. Everything was finally clear to me now. Gunther and I were made for each other. We make out for a few minutes then I heard the doorbell. "Who is it," I yelled.

"It's me Deuce, opened up." He answered.

* * *

**Logan POV**

"I can't believe you guys are making me cut school," Rocky groaned.

"Baby, one day is not going to kill you," I said.

"I can see my mother and father getting a call from school now. I am so dead," she said.

I took her hand when driving, "You won't be, I promise."

Rocky smiled, "Thanks Logi," she said when kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed, "Anything for you."

"You guys are so cute together," Dina said.

"I have to agree," Tinka added. "You two are pretty cute together. I don't understand why you rather keep it a secret."

"It's a long story Tinka," I assured her. "A long story,"

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to update the next chapter early this time. Sorry for the lack of Rogan and there will be more in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, as always and I hope to see more of them. See ya.**


	13. What Lies Behind The Eyes Part 2

Chapter 14: What Lies Behind the Eye's Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I needed more time to write each of my stories and the good news is I will have lots of time to write this summer. I hope that makes up for everything. Enjoy**

* * *

**CeCe POV**

"Gunther you need to hide," I whispered with worry.

Gunther laughed, "You want me to hide from Deuce? Give me a break, CeCe."

"For you information, I haven't told him about us yet," I retorted.

He glared at me, "What do you mean you haven't told him about us yet? You broke up with him, right?"

I look down and mumbled, "No I haven't,"

_Knock knock! _"CeCe, please, open up," Deuce exclaimed.

"Give me a second Deuce," I shouted

"I can't believe this. I broke up with Danielle to prove you that I loved you and you can't even break up with you boyfriend."

"I do love you Gunther, but Deuce is one of my closes friends and I assure you that I haven't looked at him the same way, since we got together," I explained. Gunther took my hands and intertwined our fingers together. He suddenly stared deep into my eyes and a hint of smile appeared on his face. "Why are you smiling," I asked.

"I'm smiling because you're going to tell him how you really feel," he replied.

"Wait what," I said confusedly.

"You are going to break up with him," Gunther pronounced. I'm going to wait for you in bedroom into he leaves."

I stood there with a blank expression. "You want me to break up with him now?"

"Yes baybee, I do," Gunther replied.

"Gunther! I am not ready to do this," I said.

"Do you love me," he asked. "Of course I do," I replied. "Then prove it," he proclaimed.

Shortly after, Gunther walked towards my room, "I'm counting on you baybee. Don't let me down." he said, when closing the door behind him.

I sighed annoyingly.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

"Will you hurry up already, Logan? We haven't got a day," Tinka complained.

"Zam, I'm hungry," Logan pronounce. "This will only take a second."

"Logan, can you get me an egg Mcmuffin," Dina asked.

"Sure Dina," Logan replied. "Anybody else want something from McDonalds, how about you Rocky?"

I shook my head, "No thank you."

"Are you sure," he asked me.

"I'm sure." I replied.

Logan parked his car. "Hello," Tinka called. "There is a drive-thru, you know?"

"I know that. I rather go inside and order," he explained. "Rocky, join me inside, please?"

I glanced at him, "Do I really have to?"

"Zam, you are really grumpy this more. All I wanted was to spend some alone time with my girlfriend," he stated.

I groaned, "Alright! I'll come with you, geez,"

I got out the car and walked towards the entrance to McDonalds, "Rocky, wait up!" Logan yelled, when chasing after me.

"A hundred bucks says they won't make it through the summer," Tinka smirked.

Dina chuckled, "You're on Tinka."

* * *

"Rocky, will you please slow down," Logan asked.

"I'm not in the mood Logan." I said, standing on online.

"Are mad at me because I stopped at McDonalds for a Mcgriddle?" he asked, confusedly.

I chuckled, "No and I'm not mad at you, okay? I'm just really frustrated because this hasn't been the best day for me."

Logan wrapped his arms around me from the back and lay his chin on my shoulder, "zam! I'm sorry that you feel that way. What can I do to make make it better?"

"Well…I was hoping that you and I can spend more time together later," I smiled.

"_That_ is a wonderful idea." He agreed, before kissing me on the cheek.

I started to snicker as he left a trail of kisses down my neck. From the corner from my eye, I recognized this couple walking inside McDonalds. They looked a lot like my brother Ty and his girlfriend Savannah. Wait a second! That is Ty and Savannah. I suddenly elbowed Logan in the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for," Logan exclaimed.

"Ty is here," I whispered.

Logan searched around and noticed him standing in the back of the line, "Oh my zam," he said. "Shit Rocky, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know college boy! You think of something."

"Alright, let's just act natural and maybe he won't noticed us," he explained.

"Hey," Ty shouted. Logan eyes wide suddenly. "What are you two doing here and why are you not in school Rocky?

"Ty, we can explain," I started.

"Well somebody needs to explain." he said, when scrolling at Logan. "What the heck are you doing her with my sister, man?

Logan started to speak, "Well...We were just…"

"What's taking you guys so long, "Tinka asked from behind.

The sound of Tinka voice caught Ty attention completely. "Hey Tinka," Ty smiled

Tinka smiled back, "Hello Tyler."

"You came here with them," he asked her.

"Well yeah! Dina is here also," Tinka retorted.

"Why are you girls skipping out on school and where is CeCe," he asked.

"It's a long story," Logan started. "We need to go back to my place before Deuce gets there."

"What does Deuce have anything to do with this," Ty said.

"Oh, believe me. Deuce has plenty to do with this," Tinka said.

"This sound serious," Ty said. "Savannah and I will join you guys, right after I get my Mcgriddle."

Logan and I exhaled in relief.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

I pace back and forth in front of the door, before finally gaining the courage to open it, "Hey Deuce," I waved.

Deuce walked inside, "Are you okay? What took you so long to open the door?"

"I was cleaning up a bit," I lied.

Deuce scrolled around, "CeCe, no offence. Your apartment always looks like this."

"Hey! I tried my best, okay? Your apartment isn't exactly clean either," I grumbled.

"Let's not fight, please? We have more important things to discuss," he explained.

"Like what Deuce," I asked.

"Like why am I hearing that you might be pregnant?"

"Whoa!" I chuckled nervously, while turned away. "You heard that?"

"Yeah! Logan came to our school, asking me if we had sex. It felt kind of weird, because you and I haven't even got that far in our relationship yet."

"Yeah we haven't," I agreed.

"So it's not true," Deuce chuckled. "I'm so glad we had this talk baby. Logan scared the crap out of me."

I shook my head, "No Deuce, Logan is right. I am pregnant, but not by you."

Deuce eyes became watery, "Is this a joke?"

"No, it's not," I mumbled.

"You've been cheating on me," he exclaimed.

I nodded, "I am truly sorry Deuce!"

"You're sorry! You're sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it for me, CeCe! You were two-timing me with somebody else."

I sobbed, "Can you please not yell at me? I already feel horrible enough."

"You should feel that way! You're a slut," he exclaimed once more.

I gasped in horror, "How dare you call me a slut!"

"I call it like I see it. You're a two-timing slut," he taunted.

Gunther walks out of them room when he heard this, "What did you call her?"

"Gunther, I got this. Just please go back in the room," I begged.

Deuce looked over at Gunther, "what he doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here Deucey," Gunther replied.

"Let me guess…" Deuce started, "I got nothing," he shook his head.

"I'm the baybee's father, you dolt," Gunther announced.

"Gunther, shut up!" I groaned out loudly.

"You cheated on me with him! How could you," Deuce asked.

"Because I love him Deuce, I always have," I admitted.

"Oh come on CeCe. How do you know if he's the right guy for you? You're going to regret this," Deuce grumbled.

I shrugged, "sometimes people take risk and I choice."

Gunther snickered, "She told you Deucey."

Deuce glared at him, "You know what Gunther, I sick of your mouth! You really think you could walk up in here and take my girl without a fight?"

Gunther laughed, "I thought I already did."

"Arrrgh," Deuce howled in anger when swing at him. Gunther quickly grabbed Deuce in the headlock as I screamed from the top of my lungs. "Get off me," he exclaimed.

"Not into you control yourself," Gunther stated.

"Guys stop this," I yelled.

* * *

**Nobody POV (shortly before)**

"I can't believe we almost got caught by Ty in McDonalds," Logan spoke.

"Maybe if you spent less time kissing up on Rocky and more time ordering the food, you wouldn't be in this predicament," Tinka clarified.

Rocky chuckled, "that's nonsense Tinka. He wasn't kissing up on me."

"Mhm," Tinka grunted.

"Okay, so maybe we got carried away just a little," Rocky confessed.

"Just be glad that you didn't get caught. Thanks to me, of course," Tinka directed.

"Right…Tinka how did you know that Ty was coming into McDonalds," Rocky asked.

"She noticed him parking his car parking in the lot across from is," Dina replied.

"So basically you ran inside to save us," Logan guessed.

"You are correct and you're welcome," Tinka said.

"That's not the only reason why she went inside," Dina smirked.

Tinka glared at Dina and hit her shoulder. "Zam, if you were hungry Tinka, all you had to do was ask me. I would've bought you some food," Logan explained.

Tinka smiled, "How sweet Logan, but no thanks."

"Fine with me." he said, parking the car.

Rocky looked back at Tinka and Dina, "Alright guys. when we get out of the car, act natural. I don't need Ty finding out about Logan and I. Got it?"

"Yes Rocky, we got it for the 20th time now," Dina responded.

"Good! let's get going, before he starts to think something's up."

"Rocky relax. He's not going to find out," Logan predicted.

"Find out about what," Ty demanded.

"Oh hey Ty, we were just…" Logan couldn't think of a logical explanation, so he narrowed his eyes over at Rocky for help.

"Skiping school," Rocky shouted. "Logan doesn't think my father would find out about me skipping school.

"Oh yeah, why are you out of school? You never missed school a day in your life," Ty directed.

"Well I…I..." Rocky stuttered.

"CeCe is pregnant and Deuce is not the father," Dina blurted out. Everybody looked over at her in shock. "Nice going Dina." Tinka said, rolling her eyes.

Logan walked over to Dina, "You knew that CeCe was pregnant by somebody else and you didn't say anything?"

"It's not my place to tell on my best friend Logan," Dina retorted.

"Well it's a bit too late for that Dina, everybody in Chicago knows that CeCe Jones is pregnant." Tinka said sarcastically.

"CeCe is pregnant by another guy," Savannah started. "Logan, I didn't know that your sister had it in her. Way the go, CeCe."

"Be quiet Savannah, this doesn't concern you," Ty said.

"Who's the father Dina," Logan asked.

"I can't tell you," she retorted.

"Well somebody better tell me what's going on," Logan shouted.

"Wait, do you hear that," Rocky asked. "It sounds like it's coming from your apartment Logan."

Logan stayed in silence, "That sounds like CeCe." Everybody ran inside the building.

* * *

Arriving to the apartment, Logan kicked open the door. He noticed that Gunther had Deuce in a headlock. "Gunther what are you doing," Logan demanded.

"What it look like I'm doing, Gunther retorted.

"Will somebody gets him off me, "Deuce whimpered in pain.

"Brother why are you hurting Deuce, this is not like you," Tinka asked.

"He tried to attack me, so I had no choice but to restrain him," he explained.

"You knocked up my girlfriend! What do you expect me to do," Deuce exclaimed.

Everybody gasped in horror, "Gunther is this true," Tinka asked.

Rocky looked over at her best friend, "CeCe, you slept with Gunther?!"

Logan laughed, "Gunther, what is Deuce talking about? You really didn't sleep with my sister, right?"

Gunther closed his eyes and nods.

"Oh damn," Tinka murmured.

"Ah man," Ty said.

"This is better than TV," Savannah spoke.

Ty glared at her.

Logan continued to stare at Gunther, "You slept with me sister? Are you crazy," he screamed.

"Logan, please calm down," CeCe said.

Logan extended his arm out in front of CeCe, "Be quiet CeCe, I wasn't talking to you."

Gunther lets go of Deuce and stepped forward. "Yes I did," he confessed. "However Logan, I love CeCe and I wouldn't do anything to be with her."

Logan shook his head, "The answer is no, Gunther. I want you out of here. And I never want to see your face again, especially not around my sister."

"Who do you think you are? You are not the boss of me and you're definitely not my real brother," CeCe exclaimed.

"It's alright CeCe," Gunther pronounced. "I'll just leave," he said, walking out.

"Gunther," Tinka called. "Gunther, come back," she chased after him.

CeCe glared over at Logan with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe you! You had no right to do that and I will never forgive you for this!" CeCe quickly brushed pass him and locked herself inside the room.

"I'm out of here." Deuce said, when leaving the apartment.

"I'm coming with you Deuce," Dina said, following after him.

"I will go check on CeCe," Rocky said, walking through the back. She knocks on her bedroom door and CeCe wouldn't answer. "CeCe it's me, Rocky! Open up!"CeCe wouldn't answer. "she is not answering me," she proclaimed.

"She will get over it," Logan said.

"Are you sure about that man," Ty asked. "Things are looking pretty bad."

"Look Ty, I don't care if CeCe's mad! She took it too far and I'm sick of her crap. Gunther is even worse. He swore that CeCe was nothing more than a sister to him. So in conclusion, I can care less how they feel! Gunther broke his promise and I'm through with being his best friend," Logan stated.

Ty nodded, "I understand, dude. Savannah and I are going to go now. So take care of yourself, okay?"

"Later Rocky," Savannah smiled.

"Bye Savannah, Rocky said.

"Rocky, you not coming," Ty asked.

"I think I'm going to wait here for CeCe into she is ready to come out," I retorted.

"Suit yourself. Later sis," Ty said, when leaving the apartment.

"This is my fault," Logan mumbled.

"I don't understand. What part of this was your fault," Rocky asked.

"The kiss at the cabin 2 months ago, I provoked it."

"You didn't know that they had strong feelings for each other," Rocky told him.

Logan sighed, "Yes I did. I knew for a couple of years now. They were seeing other people and I stopped worrying myself about it."

"I don't know Logan," Rocky sat down. "We're no better than them."

"He impregnated her, Rocky," Logan stated. "That's taking it too far and I don't know if I can forgive him for that."

"Everyone deserves second chance," She pointed out.

"What does CeCe know about being a mother? She can barely be left alone with Flynn for more then 2 hours," he complained.

"She will learn like all mothers do," Rocky retorted.

Logan shook his head, "If I ever see Gunther again. I'm going to punch his face in."

"Fighting doesn't solve anything. How do you think Ty will feel once he find out about us?"

Logan shrugged, "In that case. I hope he never find out."

Rocky chuckled nervously, "Your kidding, right? I don't want to keep us a secret forever. Please say you're kidding?" Logan doesn't answer, which made Rocky very upset. "You know what Logan? Forget about spending time with me today. I'm out!" she said, when leaving the apartment. Meanwhile, CeCe heard the whole conversation through her bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. Logan and Rocky and the next chapter will be force on their relationship. Also thanks for the reviews and I will be back when I can. Later.**


End file.
